Tiny Dancer
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: 11-year-old Candy Cherry attends the Reginald Dwight Academy for Theater Arts. Now she must go through a lot a stuff to be a good singer. Based on Josh Wakely's Beat Bugs and Motown Magic.
1. Tiny Dancer

**Story**

11-year-old Candice, "Candy" always dreamt of attending The Reginald Dwight Academy, now that she's old enough to attend with her parents and siblings. She will learn what it takes to be a star. Based on Josh Wakely's Motown Magic and Beat Bugs, this will incorporate Elton John Songs.

**Characters**

Candice, "Candy" Cherry- The main character at 11. She can dance really well, along with playing piano.

Veronica, "Ronnie" Cherry- Candy's elder sister at 14. She is talented at painting and poetry and has a good fashion sense.

Bennie Cherry- Candy's eldest sibling at 16, leader of Bennie and The Jets. He is a master at playing the guitar.

Alice Levy- Candy's rival. She has the same skills as Candy, but Candy's was 10 times better. This makes Alice extremely jealous of Candy.

Regina and Davina Cherry- Candy, Ronnie, and Bennie's adoptive lesbian moms. Co-Headmistresses of the Reginald Dwight Academy. (Based on Elton John's real name Reginald Dwight and his real life husband, David Furnish)

Daniel Kinji- Candy's newfound guy best friend. He has a high skill in the violin and jazz dance.(Named after the Elton John song Daniel)

Kiki Gauer- Candy's newfound girl best friend. She has a high skill in art.(Named after Kiki Dee)

Nikita Wald- Ronnie's best friend from Germany.(Named after song Nikita)

Jeannie Nordland- A Norwegian American dance teacher, who was once an alumni at RDA.(Names after song Little Jeannie)

Samantha Gauer- Candy's Art teacher and Kiki's mother.(Named after song Lady Samantha)

Bernie Otto- Cherry's music teacher at RDA.(Named after Elton John's writing partner, Bernie Taupin)

Oscar W Lott- A selfish Australian landlord who wants to shutdown RDA without a thought for the children.(Named after song Oscar Wilde Gets Out)

Susie D'Orazio- An RDA alumni who once attended RDA, but left West Virginia for her homeland in Italy for private reasons.

Harper McCray- An exchange student from England, Ronnie's pen pal and crush.

Dana, Dawson, and Dakota- The other members of The Jets. Dana is on bass, Dawson is on drums, and Dakota is on keyboard.

Reginald Dwight Academy

A performing arts school for grades 6-12 in West Virginia. Named after the famous Elton John. Originally called the Charles Cherry Academy after Charles Cherry I, his grandson Charles Cherry III was having financial troubles with his school and needed a fundraiser to save the school. New Australian real estate agent, Braxton Lott was about to tear it down, that's when Elton's John tour bus broke down and agreed to help Charles out with the fundraiser. It was so popular, it raised 3 million dollars. To repay him for saving the school, they named the school after him.

**Classes**

Music

Art

Pottery

Ballet

Modern Dance

Hip Hop

Latin Dance

Jazz Dance

Tap Dance

Costume Design

Voice Music

Visual Arts

Graphic Design

Audio Visual

Filmography

Miming

Clown Arts

Photography

Music History

Art History


	2. Episodes

Tiny Dancer- Candy's dreams of attending The Reginald Dwight Academy finally come true. Now she must go through her first few days and get to know her new friends better.

Bennie and The Jets- Bennie and his band, "Bennie and The Jets" is booking their 1 year anniversary gig at their first ever gig at the diner, The Blue Skillet.

Daniel- Candy discovered that she's not the only newbie in her classes, she meets Japanese-American Daniel and shows him that everyone has a special talent.

Rocket Man- The RDA go to Rocketman Campgrounds for a little stargazing, that's when Candy gets lost in the woods and she must get to song night before it's too late.

Crocodile Rock- While on their trip to the zoo, Candy, Kiki, and Daniel befriended a zoo keeper whom use to love a woman named Susie.

Your Song- It's the annual Poem Off at the RDA and Ronnie needs to come up with the perfect poem.

Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy- There's a story contest for Candy's favorite superhero, Captain Fantastic, and they must figure out a story to write.

Scarecrow- It's the Junior Halloween Party and Cherry believes that the place is being haunted after hearing a ghost story that Regina told them.

Nikita- Ronnie's best friend has lost her favorite tin toy soldier collection, now it's up to Sherlock Candy to find them.

Don't Go Breaking My Heart- It is the wedding anniversary of Regina and Davina and they get into a little arguement about the school budget. Can Candy, Daniel, and Kiki stop the problem before it gets out of hand.

Island Girl- Cherry, Kiki, and Daniel befriended a Jamaican girl who wants to come up with a new routine for dance class.

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road- The annual christmas production of The Wizard of Oz is going on and the lead who was supposed to play Dorothy had got a bad flu, that means Ronnie was the only option. With no skills in acting, Candy and Bennie decided to help their sister out.

Step into Christmas- Christmas Break is around and both Regina and Davina's parents come over for a shock, now Candy, Ronnie, and Bennie must learn about the truth why did they leave their parents for each other.

Pinball Wizard- Davina takes Candy and friends to the school arcade where they find out that her favorite pinball machine is going to be tossed out soon. With Alice willing to beat Davina's score, Davina must do her best to maintain her record.

Saturday's Night Alright for Fighting- It's the weekend and the trio got caught up in a biker troop that Regina use to hang out with, now Regina is going to take care of her old troop before someone gets hurt.

Made in England- Ronnie's pen pal from the united kingdom comes to stay at the RDA and Cherry and friends try their best to make him fit in.

I Want Love- It's Valentine's Day at RDA and Cherry and Kiki have to help plan the perfect presents for their teachers, parents, and siblings.

Written in the Stars- An alien crashlands on the school property and Cherry, Kiki, and Daniel must figure out what it wants.

Candle in the Wind- Cherry is selected to play the child for a scented candle store commercial. After retrieving a gift box, she needs to figure out who to give it to.

Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me- Spring break is here and The Cherry's go to Virginia Beach for a family vacation. When a surfing contest comes around, Cherry and Ronnie help their brother become a better surfer.

Sixty Years On- While gardening at the RDA's plaza, they uncover a time capsule that belongs to students from RDA 60 years ago.

All The Girls Love Alice- Alice is starting to get attention when she comes down with the flu, making Cherry jealous. Is she going to end up like Alice or will she remember who she is.

Blue Eyes- The finale recital is going around and Cherry is being the leading ballerina for the dance routine. The only thing standing in the way is Alice's envy.

Jump Up- After eating so much ice cream, The Cherry siblings decided to help Davina maintain her weight.

I'm Still Standing- RDA Academy alumni Susie D'Orazio comes the alma mater for a lecture, only to be interrupted by a sudden demolition of the school. Also, a big secret about Candy's past is revealed.


	3. Cast of Tiny Dancer

Cast for Tiny Dancer

Candy- Francesca Capaldi

Ronnie, Nikita- Grey Griffin

Bennie- Nick Jonas

Alice- Madison Pettis

Regina and Davina Cherry- Jane Lynch and Wanda Sykes

Daniel- Phillip Zhao

Kiki- Leela Ladnier

Miss. Nordland-Brie Larson

Mrs. Gauer- Meneka Das

Mr. Otto- Donald Glover

Oscar W Lott- Chris Hemsworth

Susie D'Orazio- Deedee Magno-Hall

Harper McCray- Taron Egerton

Dawson- Keiynan Lonsdale

Dana and Dakota- Tara Strong


	4. Tiny Dancer(Pilot)

At the footsteps of the Reginald Dwight Academy, after the famous singer, 11-year-old Candy Cherry arrives filled with exitement and nervousness. She adjusted her red pigtails, brushed the dust off of her green skirt and walked inside the school, and on her first day.

Inside the school, she looks around to sees the entire place covered with paintings of RDA alumni, decorative lockers, and classrooms with beautiful decor. She arrived in the room of Samantha Gaur. Samantha was a middle-aged Indian woman, who adjusted her glasses when she sees Candy Cherry, "You must be new to the area" said Mrs. Gaur.

"I am" Candy replied, "Most of the other kids are new to the school, most are locals in the town, but I'm willing to make new friends.

"You will during Free Period and Lunch" Mrs. Gauer said, "Now take your seat."

When she got to her seat, she saw an Indian girl with a long black braid and purple/magenta clothes, "So your the new girl to the school."

"Yeah" Candy replied, "Name's Candy, Candy Cherry."

"Kiki" the girl replied back, "The woman you just talk to is not only our homeroom teacher, but is also my mom."

"Really" Candy asked in a whisper, "That's so cool."

Kiki looked away and stopped in horror, "But that person over there is not cool." she said in annoyance.

By the door was a blonde girl with expensive clothes, "Who's that?" whispered Candy, "She looks fancy."

"Alice Levy" whispered Kiki, "She was in my homeroom at Collin Hines Elementary last year. What school did you go to?"

"Richmond Elm" "After my good grades paid off there, my two, "Aunts" suggested that I should attend The Reginald Dwight Academy."

"What do you mean Aunts?" asked Kiki.

"It's a little off" Candy nervously said, "A lot of the kids at my old school teased me for it."

"Whatever your "Aunts" are like, I can handle it." Kiki replied.

During lunch, Candy spotted two woman eating lunch together. One was a masculine female with blonde hair, and another was an overweight African American woman with a black braid, "Little Sugar" said the African American woman, "How is your first day of school."

"Not bad, Aunt Davina" Candy answered, "Most of kids here are much better than the ones at my elementary school. Because of you two."

"Yeah" the blonde lady replied, "Those maggots at your previous school don't know anything about lesbian parents Private Candy."

"Wait" Kiki exclaimed, "You have lesbian moms?"

"That's why I was picked on at my old school." Candy confessed "They thought it was not normal to have two parents of the same gender. To avoid the confusion, my siblings addressed them as, "Aunt Regina" and "Aunt Davina".

"I think it's TOO normal" Kiki replied, "I'm more into variety myself."

"Aunt Regina, Aunt Davina" said Candy, "This is my new friend, "Kiki"

After they shook their hands, the looked at each other, "My Blue Jean Baby." Davina lovingly said to Regina, "Looking like an LA bad lady, while I'm a seamstress for your brother's band."

"Your my Pretty eyed, pirate smiled, music girl." Regina lovingly said to Davina, "It's a good thing I married you.

"Eww" Kiki disgustingly said, "Let's eat somewhere else."

After school, Candy rushes up to her room to look at her schedule. "Let's see" "8 AM to 8:20 is homeroom" "8:25 to 8:50 is ballet with Mrs. Gauer, 8:55 to 9:10 is ballet, 9:15 to 9:40 is music with Mr. Otto, 9:45 to 10:10 is study hall-"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and a yellow flower shirt came up to see Candy, "Are you keeping track of your schedule, Sis" she asked Candy.

"11:10 to 12:10 is the lunch hour" Candy said as she spotted her older sister, "Sorry Ronnie, didn't see you there." Candy replied.

"Ballerina" Ronnie smiled, "Your like dancing in the sand."

"Dancing in The Sand" asked Candy, "Isn't that the name of your painting from the art show last year."

"It's where I visioned the three of us on the beach" Ronnie replied, "With me in art, Bennie with music, and you on dancing."

"I'm a tiny dancer in your hand." Candy smiled

A 16-year-old cute boy came into the room to see what was girls, "Your starting a cuddle fight without me?" asked the boy.

"Come on Benny" Ronnie said, "You may be the eldest, but it doesn't mean we can do cuddle fights without you."

"Elton Boulevard is not that bad at cuddling then you think" Bennie replied, "I'm a guitar man that makes his stand"

Bennie rushes in and joins the cuddle fight with his sisters.

The next day, Candy and Kiki were both heading off to Jeannie Nordland's dance class. "Oh great" shouted Alice, "The new twerp is here, unlike the other one in my opera singing lessons"

"You call that dancing!" shouted an Australian man in an expensive suit, "That looks like something from a Sammy Squirrel show!"

"Mr. Lott" Miss. Nordland said, "Your disrupting the class."

"I know you" Candy said, "Your Oscar W Lott. My aunts told me about your slimy, spineless behavior."

"I am slimy and spineless" Oscar smiled, "My father was the previous owner. I own the school's property."

"Candy" Miss. Nordland said as she pushed Candy back, "Stop this minute. Let's all go to the auditorium and let me see what you know about dancing."

"Can we sing and hum the school song along the way?" asked Candy.

"Sure" Miss. Nordland answered, "Something to get this horrible man out of your heads."

"I'm getting Regina!" Mr. Lott said to himself.

In the auditorium, Candy spotted the same piano that her Aunt Davina played when she comes to the school. She remembered getting early piano/singing lessons from her and early dancing/self defense lessons from Aunt Regina. As she got up to the piano, she started playing, "Tiny Dancer" Kiki recognized it as her favorite Elton John song, which is also Candy's.

"Yuck" shouted Alice, "Your a bunch of Tiny Brain Dancers."

Instead of fighting back, Candy and Kiki decided to ignore her while showing off their dancing.

After Candy and Kiki showed off their dancing, Mr. Lott, Regina, and Davina comes in tattling on Candy's unruly behavior, "Mr. Lott" Regina said, "Private Candy is only new to the school, and we think she's getting along well with most of the students, except Private Alice Levy. No worry, she usually bullies numerous newbies at the schools and anyone who grabs more attention than her. Her parents warned us about this."

"Little Sugar has really gotten well with Kiki." commented Davina.

"What?" shouted Mr. Lott, "That girl is a brat."

"Listen Mr. Lott" shouted Kiki, "Kick Candy out, then you'll kick me out."

The rest of the class stood up Mr. Lott for being rude to Candy earlier. Alice on the other hand, sit it out, because she envied Candy. Oscar Lott couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to flee the school, vowing to shut it down one day and take Candy away.

Regina and Davina couldn't let Mr. Lott shut down the school, so they decided to keep their eyes out for his schemes, "Headmistress Cherry" Miss. Nordland said, "You should see the way Candy danced up there, she had the skills as the dancers on Broadway's Swan Lake and Nutcracker."

"That's true" Regina replied, "We knew that all of our adoptive kids had a gift in music and art ever since their adoption. It feels real, near, and we can hear."

"Hold me closer, Little Sugar." Davina said as she comforted Candy, "You had a busy day today. How about after school, we can treat you, Ronnie, and Bennie to some ice cream"

"I like that Aunt Davina" answered Candy, "Can Kiki come too?"

"Sure" said Aunt Davina, "It's good that your making new friends here."

"Mom and Dad are going to do a grocery run and they don't want me to get the groceries mixed up again," Kiki thought as she smiled and looked at her new friend and her adoptive mothers, "Okay."

Everyone smiled.

**The End.**


	5. Bennie And The Jets

Candy, Ronnie, and Kiki were coming out of their classes when they came across a poster for Bennie's band, "Bennie And The Jets". Candy remembered their gigs at The Blue Skillet, "Nobody does live gigs anymore" Candy said, "And this is going to be the first anniversary of my brother's band"

"The Blue Skillet." Kiki asked, "I know that diner, it's where my mom and I go to for their special pancakes."

"We should go there," Candy said, "What day is the concert."

Kiki quickly took a look at the poster for the date of the gig, "It says this Saturday" Kiki answered, "Let's do it."

At dinner, Davina fixed up some spaghetti and meatballs with extra oregano, "This was a special recipe a special friend made for us"

"Davina" Aunt Regina corrected, "Her mom created the recipe, she always adds oregano and garlic to all of her recipes, says that it scares vampires."

"Her mom and her paranoia" Aunt Davina replied, "Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet, they're so faced out."

"Benny and The Jets," asked Ronnie, "We're weird and wonderful"

"Yeah" Bennie nervously said, "There's something I have to tell you, The Blue Skillet doesn't seem to like us."

"I must warn you girls," Aunt Regina said, "The first gig at The Blue Skillet was a bit of a rocky start."

Candy and Ronnie were both confused on what Aunt Regina meant by, "Rocky Start".

Saturday came, The Cherrys and Kiki arrived at a 1950s diner with numerous blue neon sign. Out of nowhere, a green roadster with jet patterns came in. "Be careful?" said the African-American boy wearing a blue leather jacket, "We just did the paint job."

"Dawson My Man" shouted Bennie as he high fived his best friend, "And you brought The Ellery Twins"

Inside The Blue Skillet, they started pulling pranks. Dakota placed hot sauce onto the trucker's burger. The trucker took a bite of the burger and he was burning, "MILK! MILK!"

Dana made the sign that says, "Diner" and "Public Restrooms" and swap the locations, confusing a group of hungry customers.

and Dawson placed kick me pranks on all the waiters, "Hey there Greasy Reid" Dawson said to a hefty cook, "How's The Blue Skillet doing."

As they did a handshake, Greasy Reid started shaking, meaning one thing, "The old joy buzzer trick." Greasy Reid said, "Bennie you're keen"

"I swear," Aunt Regina said, "Every time they come here, they pull practical jokes on all my customers."

"Their weird and wonderful," Aunt Davina told her wife, "Even Greasy seems to like their pranks."

On the stage, Greasy Reid got out his ukelele while performing Someday Out Of The Blue, "Hey kids, shake it loose together" shouted Greasy Reid, " The spotlight's hitting something that's been known to change the weather. Bennie and The Jets will be up momentarily. In the meantime Greasy Reid here will perform his latest Elton John hits ukelele style."

The patrons at the diner started to boo at Greasy Reid for his lousy performance. Kiki knew that the gig would be ruined if they keep up with their pranks. This is when Candy got an idea, "Why don't we use our imagination" asked Candy"

"Imagination," Kiki asked.

"That's what I do to get out of trouble" Candy explained, "Let's imagine this place is 1957, the same year that The Blue Skillet first opened."

In their imagination, the entire place turned into a 1950s version of the diner. Everyone was wearing poodle skirts, leatherman jackets, and saddle shoes. At the door, Bennie and The Jets arrived, "B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets" shouted a girl, "Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful"

By a telephone, Dana, Dakota and Dawson started dialing a number for Lott's Realty, "Hey," Dawson said on the "Is your refrigerator of Queen Isabellas In A Cans running?"

"What," Mr. Lott said on the other lines, "I rarely eat those."

"Well, you better catch them and let them out." Dawson replied on the other line."

Everyone started to laugh at the practical joke, except for Candy and Kiki. "Well that was rude of them to pull that prank call on Mr. Lott," Kiki said.

"They didn't have Caller ID in the 1950s" Candy explained, "So they can get to do all the prank calls they want."

"Hey kids, plug into the faithless" shouted Aunt Regina while dressed in 1950s cop getup, "Maybe they're blinded, but Bennie makes them ageless"

"And y'all should be at home studying and doing your chores before you have your chocolate malts." Aunt Davina said while coming up in cop apparel.

All the teenagers barged out of The Blue Skillet while Candy and Kiki hid by a 1950s Cadillac. That's when Bennie found them underneath.

Back in the real world, they saw Bennie, Dakota, Dawson, and Dana staring at them. "Bennie" Candy said to her brother, "I need to ask, why do you pull pranks here?"

"Because of what we did during our first gig" Bennie explained, "The previous manager was very rude to us and called out music trash. I got so mad I tossed a cheeseburger at him. That's when we caused a food fight.

"You know revenge never solves anything," Kiki said,

"I know" Bennie replied, "But other workers were complaining about the previous manager's rude behavior."

"So that's what they meant by "Rocky Start," Candy said, "Bennie and The Jets keep playing pranks on the patrons."

"And their pranks are the best I've ever seen" Greasy Reid said as he came up with lemonade for Candy and Kiki, "Greasy Reid," said Kiki "You were okay with this.

"That's right" Greasy Reid explained, "My former boss was the fourth manager to own The Blue Skillet, after 30 years of running the diner, he decided to retire and move to Hawaii, leaving me the manager. After their pranks."

"You always made the best pancakes" "You'd even gave me free pancakes on my sixth birthday."

Bennie and The Jets decided to stop with the pranks and get to their positions. One by one, the band members got to their stations, Bennie got to his guitar, Dana got on bass, Dawson got on drums, and Dakota got to her keyboard.

Greasy Reid came up on stage to announce the band, "He's got electric boots, a mohair suit, you know I read it in a magazine," shouted Greasy Reid on the microphone, "B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets"

When Monday came, Kiki and Candy told them about their experience at The Blue Skillet for their music class with Mr. Otto. Mr. Otto was an elderly African-American, "Nicely done girls" "No wonder Mrs. Gauer's class picked you two as class representatives."

"Of course Mr. Otto" Kiki said to him, "Not because our parents are faculty members, but we stay true to ourselves."

Both Kiki and Francesca did a little handshake.

In the class, Alice just stares at them in anger, "Showing some dumb 1950s facts about The Blue Skillet" she growled to herself., "I always end up getting food all over me thanks to those clumsy waiters"

By the door, Dawson came to the door, "Hey Gramps" he said, "You forgot your pills again."

"Your the best grandson that I could ask for" Mr. Otto replied as he patted his head, "

"Grandson" Kiki asked, "I thought you were being sarcastic, teenagers love to be sarcastic."

"That's me" Dawson replied, "Dawson Otto, third-generation RDA student."

"And I almost forgot," Mr. Otto said as he handed out some papers, "The homework assignment I'm supposed to give you guys on poetry and rhyming."

"What" Alice replied, "Homework on something small? Why did I ever get to take music lessons with an old bag?"

"Because you wanted to get better at piano" Mr. Otto answered, "Your parents are concern about your piano skills."

**The End.**


	6. Daniel

At Miss. Nordland's dance class, Candy was displaying Swan Lake's Pas De Deux. After she finished, everyone applauded for her routine, except for Alice, "Candy, Candy, Candy" growled Alice, "What is with that girl?"

"I don't know" a Japanese boy answered, "But she did the best Swan Lake routine I've ever seen, even though I don't know what Swan Lake is."

"It's unlike you being in a town with no talent!" Alice insulted.

Miss. Nordland, Kiki, and Candy were annoyed by this while everyone else laughed at him, causing the Japanese boy to tear up, "Is that Daniel Kinji" asked Candy Miss. Nordland.

"That's him" Miss. Nordland explained, "He's having a hard time making friends here and finding his true talent. Daniel is afraid that everyone would laugh at him as his old classmates did. Over the past week, students steal his lunch, ignore his needs, and purposefully called him names like, "Dull Danny" and "No-Skill Nerd"."

"I know how he feels" Candy recalled, "I'll be his friend."

"Good luck with that" Kiki replied, "I have to help my mom with cleaning out the basement today."

"Good luck with that Kiki" Candy replied.

After school, Candy insisted that she should come over to Daniel's home before dinner. Daniel has been having a hard time making friends, so he decided to let her come. On the bus, Daniel tried to get to his seat while spreading his arms out, "Daniel is feeling like traveling tonight on a plane" Candy said to herself, "I can see the red tail lights heading for Spain"

Daniel remembered going on a family vacation in Spain, where he learned flamenco dancing. In Candy's imagination, both Candy and Daniel were both flying through the clouds.

As they were riding along, the driver looked through the mirror and got mad, "Miss Cherry, Mr. Kinji" shouted the bus driver, "Stop dancing on the bus this instant."

"Look at Dull Dan" shouted a student, "He thinks he's an airplane."

"Maybe he should fly to Inabitaly." insulted another student.

Everyone else started laughing at Daniel for not having a talent. Candy was irritated by the students, "Shame on you guys" shouted Candy "Making fun of Daniel, just because he hasn't found his talent yet."

"Why to bother" shouted a student in the back, "I know his little sister ballet class. She told me that he once played one of the peasants at his old elementary school. You should see him say, "Move to market."

Candy and Daniel sat on the bus until they got back to his house.

At they got into his home, they saw a Japanese woman, while a small Japanese girl was drawing some manga version of Elton John, "This is my mom, "Blaire" Daniel greeted, "And the little runt is my annoying little sister, "Amaya"

"The same girl who told one of the classmates of his failure in the play production of Beauty and The Beast?" asked Candy.

Miss. Kinji was annoyed by this because she knew what a big tattletale Amaya can be, "Could you help me with your homework, big bro?" "I'm supposed to do a fill in the blank for nursery rhymes."

"Amaya," Daniel said to her, "Your six-years-old, sometimes you must do it yourself. But if you want to, you can use my old nursery rhyme books to help"

"Thank you" Amaya replied as she hugged her brother.

Daniel showed Candy his room. Around the place, she saw that Daniel had dance posters, violin gear, bilingual books, and dance mats, "They say Spain is pretty, though I've never been" Candy said to him, "Well Daniel says it's the best place that you've ever seen."

"Yeah" Daniel nervously replied.

Daniel could remember forgetting his lines and whispering towards the corner to ask what they were, "Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal?" asked Candy.

Daniel nodded his head. That's when Candy got an idea, "I know what we can do to solve our problems" "Use our imagination."

"Are you sure" Daniel replied, "I sometimes feel unimaginative."

"Don't worry" Candy replied, "Why don't we imagine a big flurry, where the clouds block the way."

Everything turned into a cold wasteland where they changed into winter apparel., "If we don't stop this winter now" Candy said to Daniel, "It'll be colds and flus everywhere"

"I can't believe you know I can't stand the cold" Daniel replied.

"I didn't" Candy replied, "It's all part of the world of imagination."

Daniel then unintentionally did some jazz squares, jetes, and stag leaps. Then he grabbed Candy and jumped into a save. When they got up, Candy told him that she saw him d jazz dance steps, "I always thought jazz was just music."

"Not really" Candy replied, "Jazz can be two things."

When they got out, they saw the sun coming out, clearing the snowstorm, "Saved by the sunshine" Daniel replied.

"I should know," Candy replied, "I've been there enough. Sometimes on snow days, Ronnie, Bennie and I would help Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina shovel snow out of the way."

Daniel was amazed by this.

In front of them, they were a beautiful white castle, "There it is" Candy said as she pointed out to the castle, "The palace of the Ice Empress"

Then Daniel started to realize, that Candy WAS using her imagination. So he decided to play along too, "Maybe the guards should let us in nicely."

And he was right, the two guards opened up the door for them and said, "Welcome Candy and Daniel" said one of the guards.

In the palace, they saw an Alice dressed in white Japanese empire apparel. "Look at there," Candy replied, "Alice the Emperess."

"Who dares disturb the empress during her dinner?" asked Alice.

"It is us" Daniel nervously replied, "Daniel Kinji of The Kinji Family and Candy Cherry of The Cherry Family. I hope you don't mind, but Candy is helping me find my true talent."

"Well," Emperess Alice replied, "Cherry thinks she is better than me, but No!"

"The empress will not let you go unless you either admit that the empress is better than she or Daniel performs something." the guard said.

Emperess Alice was horrified, because the guard gave them another option, "To be truthful" the guard replied, "Because they take a very long time, to be honest, and admitting that you're better than everyone else."

Daniel looked around to see one of the minstrels playing Daniel on the violin. Daniel decided to play the song for Alice while Candy dances to it. Everyone was amazed by Daniel's violin playing, "Fine, fine" growled Emperess Alice, "You two are free."

At the entrance, Candy requested that Daniel should perform the song again on the violin.

In the real world, Miss. Kinji told Candy and Daniel that dinner will be on the table in 30 minutes when she saw Daniel perform Elton John's Daniel on the violin. Amaya came up to hear the nose. "Looks like Daniel has finally found his talent."

After Daniel finished the song, Amaya came up to him, "Oh-oh, Daniel my brother you are older than me" Amaya said, "Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal?"

"You can play the violin and you are a master at jazz dancing," said Candy. "Your eyes have died, but you see more than I. Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky"

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"It means that you do have a talent" Candy answered, "You just didn't realize it yet."

Daniel smiled.

The next day in class, the school was doing a dance line. That's when Daniel shouted, "Stop" and played a Broadway version of Elton John's Daniel on the violin.

"Look at Daniel," said a student, "He's got talent."

"Looks like we were wrong about him" replied another.

Then Daniel started doing jazz squares, jetes, and stag leaps, like in their imagination. Then he wrapped it all up with playing Daniel on the violin. Everyone but Alice applauded, "Looks like Daniel finally found his talent," said Miss. Nordland.

"Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye," Candy said, "God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes"

**The End.**


	7. Rocketman

A bus from the Reginald Dwight Academy was arriving at a campground with a rocket for a logo "Here we are soldiers" shouted Principal Cherry, "Rocketman Campgrounds, this is where we have our weekend camp trips once every three months, just so we can teach you kids how important helping the environment is."

One by one, a bunch of students barged out of the bus, including Candy, Kiki, and Daniel, "One at a time" Principal Cherry shouted as she got out the clipboard, "Now we must go over the rules before we all start our camping trip. 1. We stick with our buddies, 2. No electronics, and 3. Nobody wanders off without our permission."

"And if anyone gets lost" Aunt Davina suggested, "Hold still and sing Rocketman."

"Got it" everyone shouted.

"Wait, wait wait," Alice said, "We don't get our phones back, ever."

"Not until the following Sunday" Aunt Regina, "Their tight and secure in our confiscation safe."

"Is that where they confiscate phones until they served detention?" asked Alice.

"That's right" Aunt Regina replied, "Now let's start putting up our tents."

One by one, everyone placed up their tents. As they were putting up their tents, Daniel and Kiki noticed that Bennie and Ronnie weren't there, "How come Ronnie and Bennie couldn't join us for the trip?" asked Kiki.

"Ronnie is sleeping over with Nikita as they handle a large shipment of German caramel candy" explained Candy "And Bennie and The Jets are joining Mr. Otto for a music festival in Morgantown."

Alice was annoyed by Alice getting all the attention, so she decided to play a little trick on her, "Kinji, Gauer" she said, "Wanna go to the river to examine fish."

"Good idea" Daniel replied, "We need to make sure they aren't poisonous."

As Kiki and Daniel went off to the river to examine fish, Alice hatched out her devious scheme, "Listen" Alice said quietly, "RDA has a little tradition we do every year, the hunt for bigfoot. It's where the newbies go into the woods and don't come back until they find bigfoot."

"Really" Candy replied, "It would be nice to see an actual bigfoot for once. Not like that Patterson–Gimlin film in 1967."

Candy wandered off into the woods, which made Alice delighted.

All-day long, Candy started looking for signs of bigfoot. At one point she thought she had him, but it was really a little squirrel.

Later, it was getting dark out, Candy started getting scared and lost, "Rocket girl burning out his fuse up here alone," Candy said, "This is just like being in outer space"

Everything started turning into deep outer space, she started wearing an outfit similar to the rebels from Star Wars, "A Long Time Ago" Candy said to herself, "In a galaxy far, far away."

Everywhere she looked, the stars started going out, "It's lonely out in space" Candy said, "What a timeless flight"

With a look at the moon, Candy saw that she was back in reality.

"Okay, Candy," she said to herself, "Just remember what Aunt Regina taught you. "She packed my bags last night pre-ride, Zero hours nine AM."

Candy got out a flashlight from her backpack and looked around for a sign of help. All around, Candy could see numerous owls, squirrels, bats, and skunks around the place. "Hey, you little aliens," she said, "Care to help me find my way to get act to my friends from The Reginald Dwight Academy?"

"Who?" asked the owls.

"Many people may know him as Elton John" explained Candy, "He once helped our school. He started out as a pianist in the jazz band, "Bluesology". During the 60s, he toured with some American singers like Patti LaBelle and The Isley Brothers. Eventually, he met his writing partner, "Bernie Taupin" and renamed himself, "Elton John" after his two bandmates, "Elton Dean" and " Long John Baldry"

Up in the sky, she was a vision of the man himself. Star Elton suddenly changed into a rocket and blew off, "That's right" Candy replied, "Hold still and sing Rocketman."

Back at the campfire, everyone was starting to worry about Candy, except for Alice. She was too busy roasting her marshmallow to care about Candy's safety, "Let's Song Night without her" Alice replied, "Candy's no good of a singer anyway."

"Cadet Levy" growled Principal Cherry, "Don't be rude"

"Well to me," Alice said, "Candy is a rotten cavity when it comes to being in the wild. She's lost in the clouds is what she is."

Before anyone could panic, Kiki and Daniel started hearing Candy singing Rocketman. "Guys" shouted Kiki, "That's Candy"

"Just like how we taught her" Aunt Davina recalled, "You got this Regina"

Aunt Regina barged through the woods to find, "There you are Cadet Candy" she said, "I had a feeling Cadet Levy tricked you. I've been to her family's china shop and they both get paralyzed by her unruly behavior."

"She told me that the new that the new kids can't go back to camp until they find bigfoot" Candy explained

Aunt Regina couldn't believe her ears "We don't have a bigfoot hunt" she said as she stops to realize something, "Wait a sec, Cadet Levi so getting a weeks worth of detention for tricking you."

Back at camp, Principal Cherry and Candy stomped up to Alice angrily, "Cadet Levy" growled Principal Cherry, "You know better than to bamboozle the students, just like how you bamboozled Cadet Gauer last year for doing your dirty work while pretending to be sick."

"Come on" replied Alice, "It was all a joke."

"Aunt Regina said that you'll be getting a weeks worth of detention for tricking me" growled Candy.

"Teacher's Pet" growled Alice.

"Maybe we shouldn't do the weekend camping trips anymore," Vice Principal Cherry said, "Little Sugar seemed a little traumatized after she wandered off into the woods."

"Your right" Principal Cherry answered, "We're going home in the morning."

Everyone but Alice cheered, "Now I won't have to worry about Amaya making a mess in my room, again!" Daniel exclaimed

"And I get see my big brother, "Tyson" perform in his new dance troupe at his college" Kiki smiled.

At the Cherry Residents on Saturday evening, Kiki and Daniel arrived to see if Candy is alright. Aunt Davina let them in, "So," Kiki said, "How's Candy doing?

"I think it's gonna be a long long time," Aunt Davina said, "' Till touch down brings her round again to find, but she is doing fine. She's just sleeping most of the time since the whole bigfoot charade."

Daniel was confused about what Aunt Davina meant, "I think she means, "It might take her a while to get over the whole incident" suggested Kiki.

In her room, they found Candy talking in her sleep, "And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then" she said in her sleep.

Kiki and Daniel decided to wake her up with a little mini percussion power. Kiki got out a tambourine while Daniel got out a cowbell. They banged so loud, Candy woke up from her long slumber, "Hey guys" Candy replied, "I miss the earth so much I miss the light. I dreamt I was a space cowgirl trying a new kite."

On her bookcase, Daniel couldn't help but notice that she had 6 dream journals. He began to read it and saw that some of the dreams were based on the imaginations they had with her, "You've been keeping a record of your imaginations."

"I have" Candy explained, "Aunt Davina always knew I had a gift for imagination, so she gave me my first one for my fifth birthday. In fact, she got me a dream journal every year since that day."

"Rocket girl burning out his fuse up here and not alone," asked Kiki.

"I'm not the girl they think I am at home," Candy said, "I'm Candice Cornelia Cherry"

"That's our girl," Kiki said.

**The End.**


	8. Crocodile Rock

The RDA was heading off to the West Virginia Zoo, Mrs. Gauer was supervising her Jr art class, so they won't wander off. "Now kids," Mrs. Gauer said, "We're here to learn about mural art and painting animals."

As they got out, the kids were all getting pumped up for the zoo, except for Alice, "Yuck" growled Alice, "We get to go to a zoo? How come we can't go to the mall?"

"Because," said Kiki, "Shopping malls aren't informative."

Two Hispanic students snuck up with some spray paint and were about to vandalize an elephant when Mrs. Gauer caught them, "Not literally Salinas Twins" she said to them.

"Lo Siento" replied The Salinas Twins.

Bruno and Bautista were identical twin brothers. Except for the difference, Bruno has a beauty mark on the left cheek and Bautista had a beauty mark on the right cheek.

Mrs. Gauer wanted them to get an idea from at least one animal. Alice got an elephant, The Salinas twins got a lion and tiger, and Candy, Kiki, and Daniel got nothing.

As they looking at the monkeys, they saw a janitor singing Crocodile Rock while cleaning up a root beer spill, "Hey there" Cherry said to the janitor, "We're with the RDA and I must say, nice tune you got."

"Reginald Dwight Academy," asked the janitor, "I remember that place, I was renowned for my juggling techniques. My name is "Bryson Otis"

"Are you sure about this" Daniel whispered, "Mrs. Gauer said, "Not to talk to strangers"

"I know" whispered Candy, "But there's something about him that makes me snap out of my troubles."

"Wanna see my favorite part of the zoo?" asked Bryson.

"Why not," said Kiki, "Just as long as we're at the food court by lunchtime, we'll be alright."

Little did they know, Alice was watching them from a distance. With one villainous smile, she knew a perfect way to destroy Candy's reputation.

At the bird exhibit, she landed on the ground and pretended to plea for help. Mrs. Gauer rushed up and comforted her, "What's wrong Alice," asked Mrs. Gauer, "And where are Candy, Kiki, and Daniel"

"They wandered off with a stranger," Alice said. "Who knows what would become of them."

"Calm down everyone" replied Mrs. Gauer, "I'm sure security forces will take care of this. For now, I don't want anyone else wandering off."

"This is working perfectly," Alice thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in the reptile exhibit, Bryson showed them a mural of two people, crocodiles, a jukebox, and a chevy. On the bottom, Candy looked at the inscription.

_Crocodile Rock, by Susie D'Orazio_

"Susie D'Orazio," asked Kiki, "The singer from the Reginald Dwight Academy."

"Never heard of her," Daniel replied.

"You never heard of Susie D'Orazio," Candy asked "She was one of the greatest students in the history of RDA and Aunt Regina's best friend. She mastered ballet, painting, and guitar."

"I'll never forget her," said Bryson, "I remember when Rock was young, me and Susie had so much fun."

"Did you hold hands and skimming stones?" asked Daniel.

"With an old gold Chevy and a place of my own" answered Bryson, "She painted this mural when we first came to the zoo as children."

"Wait a minute," said Candy, "You were in love with her?"

"I was" Bryson answered, "This mural is my favorite part of the zoo. If only I could walk in it."

"Hey," Candy said, "Let's imagine that we're in a jungle."

"I love it when she uses her imagination" Kiki replied.

"Let's imagine us being in a jungle" Candy suggested, "Where leaves and big and animals roam free."

Candy, Kiki, Daniel, and Bryson were all wearing safari clothes and going around the jungle. Kiki spotted a few unicorns "Look at those" said Kiki as she petted the unicorn, "Unicorns"

Then she took a picture at them, "Aren't they cute" asked Daniel.

Daniel saw some Asian dragons in a corner, "And there are some Japanese dragons" Daniel said, "I remember Mom owning a flag of one."

As he took a photo with the flash on, the dragons started going crazy, "This is getting out of hand" Daniel said, "I know bats don't like flash photography, but not dragons."

Bryson decided to hold the dragons off with some juicy steaks "Wait to go Bryson!" shouted Candy.

They walked deeper into the jungle, where they found a throne, with an Italian woman in jungle-princess apparel in the middle, "That jungle princess" whispered Kiki, "Is that, Susie?"

"That is her" Bryson replied, "The queen of The Crocodile Rock"

"Hello, Bryson" greeted Susie, "It's good to see you again."

"Can you show me the moves to The Crocodile Rock?" Bryson asked, "For old time sake. You are the inventor of the dance"

"Well," Susie said, "Crocodile Rocking is something shocking and my feet just can't keep still"

"Speaking of feet keeping still," Daniel said as they spotted him stepping in quicksand, "I think Bryson stepped in some quicksand."

"Hang on" Susie shouted as she got out a vine and pulled him out.

"I remember those road trips we had every spring and summer," Bryson recalled, "And the way you save me all the time"

Susie showed them how to do the crocodile rock. First, the make their hands look like an alligator chomping to the front, then to the back, they move side to side and then they jump, "This is just like our final play together" recalled Bryson, "The Jungle of The Opera"

In the real world, Mrs. Gauer and her art class found them in the reptile exhibit, doing The Crocodile Rock, "That's Candy's imagination" smiled Mrs. Gauer.

Candy, Kiki, Daniel, and Bryson finished up doing The Crocodile Rock. As Candy turned her head, she saw Mrs. Gauer, "Where have you three been" Mrs. Gauer said, "You know not to wander off like that"

"While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock" Candy answered, "We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock"

"I appreciate your honesty," Mrs. Gauer replied, "I heard some zookeepers complaining about a janitor letting three kids with an overactive imagination taking photos everywhere."

"Mom," Kiki said, "This is Bryson Otis, he was an RDA student."

"Bryson Otis class of 1989" Mrs. Gauer guessed, "The same student who did his famous crocodile egg juggling at the talent show, with REAL crocodile eggs."

"How do you know that?" asked Daniel.

"I've studied up students in the school's history" Mrs. Gauer explained.

"Oh, Lawdy mama those Friday nights where you wore those dresses tight," Kiki said.

By the corner, The Salinas Twins played The Crocodile Rock on the jukebox. "Who's up for The Crocodile Rock" shouted Bautista, "We've been studying dances from the 80s."

"LAME" shouted Alice, "I would rather do my painting and get my lunch."

Mrs. Gauer was angered by Alice's rudeness, so she decided to give her extra homework as punishment.

At lunch, the kids were about to eat the packed Italian Soup that Aunt Davina made for them. Candy turned her head to see Bryson eating his tuna sandwich alone, she decided that they should go and comfort him. Alice tried to humiliate them by putting gum in their hair, but Candy popped the bubble Alice made because chewing gum isn't allowed on a field trip.

They sat down next do Bryson, "Hey Bryson" Alice replied, "I haven't asked, what happened between you and Susie."

"But the years went by and the rock just died," Bryson sadly answered, "Susie went and left us for some foreign guy"

"You never got over her did you," Kiki asked.

"Long nights crying by the record machine," Bryson replied, "Dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans. A few years after she left me, she broke up with her boyfriend and left for Italy"

"But why would she leave him for Italy," asked Kiki.

"Nobody knows" Bryson replied.

"That doesn't stop you from moving forward" Candy replied, "Life has many surprises."

"You bet" Bryson answered, "But the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock"

"And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight" Candy smiled.

"La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la" they sang.

**The end.**


	9. Your Song

After school, Bennie and Candy were both when they found their sister. "Hey, Ron" Candy said, "What's are you doing with that letter."

"It's her British pen pal, "Harper" Ronnie explained, "After reading a beautiful love poem, I thought I could enter the Poem Off this year."

"I thought you weren't going to enter it due to your Art Club," asked Candy.

"I did" Ronnie replied, "But a girl can change her mind. Plus my poem needs to be perfect."

Bennie and Candy decided to let it slide because she wants to impress Harper. "Didn't he like the paintings you made for him about a mountain top with flowers?" asked Bennie.

"Mountaining Flowers," Veronica said, "Oh he did, but I think entering a competition would be good too. It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, though he's not one of those who can easily hide."

By the time they got home, they saw Aunt Davina doing a lap pillow nap on Aunt Devina, "Look at those cuddle bugs." smiled Candy, "They are so cute.

This inspired Ronnie to come up with a line in her poem.

In their bedroom, Candy found one of her latest paintings, "Is this one of your little commune" asked Candy.

"That it is How Many Folks In The Commune Today" Ronnie replied

"I've got a few things that will give you ideas for your poems," Bennie said as he got out a view knick-knacks from his duffle, which he normally uses for his Latin dance classes.

"Are these bird and bug props from last year's play production of The Lion King?" asked Ronnie.

"They are" answered Bennie "Maybe some of those could give you ideas."

One by one, Ronnie looked at the bird and bug props from The Lion King production but got nothing. That's when Candy got the idea to use her imagination to help solve Ronnie's problem. The area changed to a 1960s themed backyard. All three of them were wearing hippie apparel and Candy shook her red hair loose.

Bennie looked around to see thousands of giant fruits and veggies around the place, "I know some people grow their own vegetables." Bennie said, "But this is out of whack."

"Make love not war" shouted a dragonfly in hippie apparel, "A little birdy told me that Ronnie likes, needed inspiration for her poem at the Poem-Off."

"I must warn you," Bennie said, "I'm not a fond of bugs, I remember when Ronnie accidentally placed her bug collection in my room and it took us the whole day to round up the bugs."

"It was an accident Bennie" replied Ronnie, "One of the teachers paid me to pet-sit their dog and I couldn't let it destroy my bug box."

"Don't fret man?" the dragonfly said, "You'll a Free Spirit."

"I dig your wings?" asked Bernie.

Around the place, they saw numerous bugs. Ladybugs played hackeysack, bumblebees were in a drum circle, and butterflies were making tye-dye shirts. "Aunt Davina would've loved one of these," said Candy.

A group of grasshoppers came out while doing Latin dancing. This got the Cherry siblings in the groove. They grooved so hard, that they accidentally knocked over a case.

In the real world, bugs crawled everywhere, "Not again" Bennie replied, "I hate bugs."

Then Candy got an idea. She rushed into the kitchen, got into a white cookie jar, grabbed a sugar cookie and ran upstairs to give to the bugs, "Hey bugs" Candy said as she got out a sugar cookie, "Can you help give my sister ideas, I'll give you this cookie if you help"

The bugs looked at each other and agreed to help Candy. This gave Ronnie a bunch of inspiration for her new poem, "Looks like your a real friend to bugs and other kids."

By the door, Aunt Regina glared at them while Aunt Davina stood behind her, "Has Cadet Candy been sneaking her hands in the cookie jar again" asked Aunt Regina.

"Yes," Davina replied, "But at least she helps Evretin Nice get her bugs together without Little Spice."

"That's good" Aunt Regina, "Because we don't want to deal with the exterminator."

On the night of the Poem Off. Mr. Otto was the announcer for the Poem-Off, "Now for our next contestant" shouted Mr. Otto, "Veronica Cherry"

Ronnie took a deep breath and walked onto the stage with her poem, "Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do," Ronnie said, "My gift is my poem"

Bennie played his guitar while Ronnie starts reciting her poem

_Flowers on the mountain paint a colorful hill._

_Mother Nature is going to make a spring spill_

_Bumblebees and butterflies without any feet_

_Cuddling bugs mambo to the salsa beat_

_Children in a commune call it a home_

_With grub and fruit with all to roam._

_Salsa, Merengue, Rumba, Cha Cha Cha,_

_Dance of the Latin, even the Bachata_

_Cookie on the ground, it ain't no fun_

_Except when the bugs, get the crumbs and run_

_The Jar of the sneaking, dinner could be spoiled._

_And the hard work parents made is going to toil._

_And I wouldn't make everyone's mind blow._

_If I was a sculptor or a woman who makes potions in a traveling show._

Everyone applauded for Ronnie for her wonderful poem. Candy, Ronnie, and Bennie started applauding for all their hard work. Mr. Otto came up on stage with a letter in his hand, "And this year's winner is," Mr. Otto said as he opened the letter, "Paisley Hodson for her poem on dolphin rescues."

Everyone cheered as a nerdy 11-year-old comes up and takes the blue ribbon, "I know her" recalled Candy, "She's in my music history class."

The Cherry kids were surprised that Paisley won the contest, but that's okay. Mr. Otto gave Ronnie a second-place ribbon for doing her best.

The next day during her Art History, Ronnie got an email from Harper. Unfortunately, she had to wait till the end of class, or else it's detention for texting in class.

As she got out of class, she read the email.

_Dear Ronnie_

_I caught your poem on the RDA Facetube channel._

_It was amazing that you got the idea from your little sister's overactive imagination._

_And your brother playing his guitar while you recite your poem._

_I especially like the part where you mention kids in a commune_

_Because my parents use to live in one back in college._

_Anyway, I hope I get to hear another poem of yours_

_Love, Harper._

Bennie and Candy came up to her to see what was going on, "Harper loves me" Ronnie said, "Harper loves me not, Harper loves me, Harper loves me not. "

"You won second place," Bennie said to his sister, "That's not so bad. Besides, you know how wonderful life is while you're in the world"

"And you can tell everybody this is your song," Candy said, "It may be quite simple but now that it's done"

"I just hope that Harper feels the same way about me," Ronnie said.

The End.


	10. Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy

At the Reginald Dwight Academy, Candy, Kiki, and Daniel were getting out of lunch. As Candy was looking around, she accidentally dropped her books. Kiki and Daniel picked them up when they saw an AD for a comic book contest. "Sensata Comics is having a story contest for my favorite superhero, Captain Fantastic and his sidekick, Brown Dirt Cowboy." "After school, wanna hear what I got so far."

"Sure" Kiki answered, "I helped draw the pictures."

After school, Daniel and Kiki arrived at The Cherry Residents. "I must warn you Principal Cherry," Daniel said, "I have to be home by 6 pm, that's when Mom serves dinner."

"And what about your father?" asked Aunt Regina.

"My parents divorced two years ago," Daniel answered.

"Makes sense Cadet Kinji," Aunt Regina said, "Davina and I are going to start making dinner, we're having puttanesca with garlic."

"The Doctor did say garlic clears up my sinuses" Daniel recalled "Okay"

In Candy's room, Candy was practicing her ballet when she spotted Kiki and Daniel, "Hey Candy?" Daniel replied, "Are you going to show us your comic for the contest."

Candy got the comic out from her bookcase, "Here's what Kiki and I got so far"

**Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy were enjoying the beach, under their secret identities of "Landen Radclyffe" and "Derrick Pender" mild-mannered lifeguards.**

**"Too hot for the band with a desperate desire for change," said Landen, "Looks like we could go for some lemonade."**

**"I'm with you Landen" replied Derrick in a southern accent., "The Save the Whales fundraiser is this evening and we don't want to get heatstroke."**

**But as they were about to go to the snack bar for some lemonade, they saw some strange fish creatures come out of the beach, "Sweet chocolate biscuits " said Derrick, "Where did those fish monsters come from?"**

**"Don't know" Landen replied, "But this is a job for Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy"**

**In the brown lifeguard house, they both pressed their belt buckles and turned int Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy.**

**Captain Fantastic sent out a Shockwave Clap to send the fish monsters away. Meanwhile, Dirt Brown Cowboy used his hydro-powered lasso to round up the monsters. After that, Dirt Brown Cowboy came up and kissed his boyfriend Captain Fantastic on the cheek.**

In the real world, Daniel was surprised that Captain Fantastic and Dirt Brown Cowboy are gay. Besides that, he loved the first part, "Maybe Captain Fantastic should be seduced by a love rival of Brown Dirt Cowboy" asked Daniel.

"Yeah" Candy replied, "An evil prince mermaid who kidnaps Captain Fantastic because there comes a time where the sidekick becomes the hero."

**Captain Fantastic and Dirt Brown Cowboy were about to go back to the brown lifeguard house when Captain Fantastic started hearing a male siren voice. He started following the sound into the water. Dirt Brown Cowboy didn't want him to drown, so he tossed an Aqua Patch on the back of his neck, making him breathe underwater.**

**On the communicator, he contacted their computer techie, "Jared" a 16-year-old college graduate and Derrick's nephew, "Brown Dirt Cowboy," said on the communicator, "Still green and growing"**

**"Not now Jared Pender" growled Derrick, "We need to track down Uncle Landen and fast."**

**On the Fantastic Freeway System, Jared tracked him down to the wreck of the S. S. Brecken, a pirate ship used in the 1800s until it was attacked by sharks.**

**The siren song took Captain Fantastic to an abandoned shipwreck, where they met the dreaded ruler, evil Prince Koa. Prince Koa had shoulder-length dark blue hair, had fish skulls for a crown, a sharkskin cape and a scepter with a real angler fish on it, "What have we here" asked Prince Koa, Pinning City? He's the perfect prey for my love lure."**

**The second in command and Koa's twin sister, "Princess Kenia" came in. She had blue hair in an updo, had a fish skull tiara, and black seaweed for a skirt, "Listen here Captain Fishtastic" she gruffly said, "You stay here until he contacts the charming, Landen Radclyffe."**

**Captain Fantastic was trapped. Prince was too busy finding Landen, that he didn't know that their both the same person, "Do you expect me to talk," asked Captain Fantastic as he was hallucinating.**

**"No Captain Fantastic," said Prince Koa "I expect you to cry."**

Back in the real world, the trio was getting somewhere, "Now this is a story" Kiki replied, "And I've just finished the drawing to go with the story."

"Thanks," Candy replied, "Now what should Captain Fantastic do next?"

"You said "The Sidekick Must Become The Hero" Daniel recalled, "So maybe Brown Dirt Cowboy should use the Tauper Dagger"

"Like the original issue back in 1935?" asked Candy, "Good idea."

"And maybe," Daniel said, "Like, in the 1950s issue, he could gain some help from some magical children."

"Or even better" Candy smiled as she started writing down the bits for the comic.

Four days later, Candy, Daniel, and Kiki came home from school to join Regina and Davina for ravioli with alfredo sauce. "Hey Aunt Regina," Candy said as she came up to Aunt Regina, Do the papers say anything good?"

"The markets say that pumpkin sales are going up" Regina answered.

"We've thrown in the towel too many times on cleaning pumpkins," Bennie said as he came out drying his hair, "Out for the count and when we're down"

"Is everything alright Bennie?" asked.

"Not really" Bennie answered, "Aunt Regina needed me to water the flowers today, and this whole hose is out of control."

"This sounds just like the time where Captain Fantastic faced off a bunch of hose monsters" recalled Kiki.

"Did you guys mail out the Captain Fantastic comic you guys made?" asked Bennie.

"How did you-" Candy asked.

"Word gets out when you live with other people" Bennie answered.

"Mail came" shouted Ronnie as she brought in the envelopes.

"Thanks, Ronnie" Candy said as she grabbed the package from Sensata Comics.

_Congratulations Candice Cherry_

_You are the winner for the Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy Comic Contest._

_Sincerely, Sensata Comics_

As the grand prize winner, you get to have a gift package of Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy goodies, plus you get to bring your family and two friends for a tour of Sensata Comics, to see how the comic books are made.

"This is awesome" Candy exclaimed, "And I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Look at there" Ronnie smiled, "Candy won her first-ever contest."

"You can keep the Captain Fantastic Cowboy Hat, Kiki" Candy said as she placed the hat on Kiki.

"Now I feel all Rooten Tooten" replied Kiki.

"And Daniel" Candy said as she gave him some salt and pepper shakers, "You get to have the salt and pepper shakers, you want to make mealtime fun while controlling your sinuses."

"So how did your little story end Little Sugar," asked Aunt Davina, "Aunt Regina and I heard you guys planning your story"

"If you insist," Candy said.

**Dirt Brown Cowboy and Jared were in the Fantastic Sub tracking down Captain Fantastic in Prince Koa's abandoned ship. They needed to save him fast. "Uncle Derrick," said Jared, "I detected a bunch of mermaids outside the perimeter."**

**In front of them, were three mermaids. One had red hair in pigtails, one was Indian and one was Asian, "We can help you," said the red-haired mermaid, "I'm Camryn, and these are my best friends Keily and Dariel. We're rebels against Prince Koa, he's been making our kingdom go out of hand since he took over.**

**"And we can help you get your boyfriend back" Keily continued, "Us merfolk can be aware of superheroes real identities, as long as their not too stubborn."**

**Brown Dirt Cowboy agreed to let the mermaid children help.**

**At the abandoned ship, Brown Dirt Cowboy took out his scuba suit and followed Camryn, Keily, and Dariel.**

**In the ship, the three mermaids snapped Captain Fantastic out of his hypnosis with a paintbrush power. "Easy, citizens" Captain Fantastic replied, "Can't you see I'm busy."**

**"Sorry mister" Dariel replied as he started untying him with the Tauper Dagger, "But we're helping you escape, we're tired of Prince Koa's cruelty."**

**Prince Koa sensed trespassers nearby. "Kenia" shouted Koa to his sister, "Take them down."**

**"With pleasure" Princess Kenia smiled evilly.**

**Camryn did some mermaid ballet to take down Princes Kenia.**

**While they were trying to escape, Prince Koa followed them. That's when a whale shark came up. Koa got so scared swam away, leaving behind his fish skull crown. On the whale shark, was a Brown Dirt Cowboy, "Nicely done Derrick" shouted Captain Fantastic.**

**Camryn, Keily, and Dariel giggled because they were so cute together.**

**Back in the Fantastic Fortress, they placed Prince 's crown on display. Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy kissed each other on the lips. Then they headed off to the Save The Whale fundraiser to celebrate.**

In the real world, Ronnie, Bennie, Regina, and Davina applauded for Candy's conclusion on the comic book contest, "That was brilliant Cadet Candy" commented, Aunt Regina, "And you remembered the fact that Captain Fantastic and Brown Dirt Cowboy are gay."

"About these Camryn, Keily, and Dariel," Ronnie said, "Did you base them off of you three.

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel nodded their heads.

"Broken young children on the wheels of the winners," said Aunt Davina, "We're proud of you three for doing your best."

"Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy, From the end of the world to your town," shouted Candy, Kiki, and Dariel.

**The End.**


	11. Scarecrow

Halloween was here at Reginald Dwight Academy. Vice Principal Cherry was supervising the JR Halloween party. Principal Cherry, on the other hand, was busy giving out candy to trick her trickers at another part of the school. Candy, Kiki, and Daniel were heading off to the gymnasium for the party. Candy was dressed as a butterfly, Daniel was dressed as a bee, and Kiki was dressed as a ladybug. In the middle, they saw Alice dressed as a queen, "What are you suppose to be" asked Kiki, "Queen of the Bragging?"

"No" Alice replied, "I'm Queen Alice, ruler of the Jr Costume Contest. I'm going to win this year's competition as Most Adorable like I did last year."

"If I remember anything competitions" Daniel recalled, "Is that winning is not important."

"YES, IT IS!" Alice shouted, "You guys will literally stop bugging me as I plan to win."

Davina came in to check on Candy and her friends. She was all decked out in a beautiful angel costume, "We went Trick Or Treating before we came to the party?" Candy said to one of her adoptive mothers, "Did you check for any unwrapped candy."

"We did" Daniel answered, "Not a single one, except for one peanut brittle, but we gave it to some stray cats."

"It may not be healthy for them" Aunt Davina replied, "But it's Halloween."

After she left to check on a few children, three strange kids in metallic-blue clothing came up and stared at them, "Greetings, humans" greeted one of the strange children, "We are the Crowrockians of Crowrocker"

"Those are some great costumes you have on" Kiki commented, "They look really real"

"We don't know what a "Costume" is" replied another, "But we heard of your traditional Halloween and want to learn it ourselves."

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel decided to go to the buffet to avoid their strange behavior.

When the got there, they saw that a bunch of students dressed as vampires was raiding all the peanut candy for themselves, "I want to suck your peanuts" shouted a vampire.

"Peanut butter kind of looks like earwax," Daniel said as Kiki covered her mouth.

"Dan" she whispered, "We don't want to get in trouble with Vice Principal Cherry for sickening the guests."

Onstage, Mr. Otto came up dressed as a Native American, "Time for the comedy styling of Davina Cherry" shouted Mr. Otto, "I remembered her in her comedy classes."

Vice Principal came up with her Halloween joke book, which she wrote when she was in high school, "What kind of eyes can spot a scarecrow" asked VP Cherry, "A Pumpkeen"

Everyone but the Crowrockian laughed at the joke, "A Pumpkeen" Candy laughed, "That's a classic"

"What kind of corn does a farmer grow on Halloween," asked VP Cherry, "Candied Corn"

"I remember that joke when she was a student" recalled, Mr. Otto.

"What is the best app candy store owners could get" asked VP Cherry, "Caramel Apps"

"We don't get the joke Cherry Angel" shouted Crowrockian.

"You don't get my joke," asked Davina, "They're suppose to be funny and less scary."

"Enough" Principal Cherry shouted as she came in wearing a devil costume, "These soldiers want scary stories, not your Halloween Jokes. They want scary stories."

"These are kids" VP Cherry replied, "Just don't scare any of them, last year we had to deal through a complaint for five hours."

"Quiet," Principal Cherry replied back, "It's Halloween, time to get things spooky."

"Gee Reg" VP Cherry replied to her wife, "I once wrote you have such childish words for you, but that's okay."

"I'm going to tell you all the tale, of The Mummys of RDA" Principal Cherry, said on the intercom.

"Not the Mummies of RDA" groaned VP Cherry, "That's the same story that caused our five-hour complaint."

"The year was 1910" Principal Cherry said on the microphone, "One year after my grandfather founded The Charles Cherry Academy. Egyptologist was arriving home to display the Pharaohess Jardenevagow. A bunch of students thought that she would come to life from a little poem they wrote for Creative Writing. Later that night, they snuck into the school in order to make the visiting mummy come to life. Unfortunately, the poem they wrote went haywire, causing the mummy to attack and kill every last one of them. So be warned, on a deep dark night when the stars are gone, the mummy will come up, looking for her next victim."

The only one who got scared of the story was Daniel. He ran outside of the Halloween party. Candy and Kiki decided to get Daniel.

In the hallways, Daniel was crawled up in a ball, traumatized by Principal Cherry's story, "Is this a good time to do your imagination problem" asked Daniel.

"Perhaps it is," Candy replied.

Before they could do it, they helped Daniel up. "Let's imagine a graveyard," Candy said as the place turns into a cemetery, "And in the middle of the graveyard, a haunted house."

They arrived at the haunted house, but they wore the same Halloween costumes "We're on a field no longer sown by anyone" Candy said.

"I used to know this old scarecrow" Daniel replied, "He was my joy and sorrow. Frankly, it was an old Halloween decor my mom had that got old."

On the ground, Kiki notice something strange, "Look at these funny looking footprints" said Kiki, "Do you think that a werewolf might be here?"

"Who knows" Candy replied, "Let's follow them to see if they're werewolf footprints."

"What if the werewolf has fleas?" Daniel asked, "One of my neighbors has a dog who always has fleas."

"Daniel" replied Candy, "It's okay to be scared, just don't let it get to you."

With one deep breath, Daniel was ready to go into the haunted house.

Inside, they saw some werewolves who were tearing up a couch. Daniel warned them, but they didn't listen. Instead, they plan to eat our heroes for dinner.

"Speaking of dinner," Candy said, "Do you smell something?"

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel followed the smell to the dining took, where they found mummies getting ready for dinner. One of the mummies cut a cake but ate everything but the slice.

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel decided to share the slice of cake with each other. After they ate it, someone shouted, "Halt!".

A beautiful mummy, with a turquoise dress, gold jewelry, and a lioness crown came down, "I'm Queen Jardenevagow" greeted the mummy queen, "The Bloom of Menhit."

"Menhit," asked Daniel, "The Egyptian lion goddess."

"Who dares eat the cake?" she asked, "The law of my kingdom states, that whenever someone serves cake at a party, I get the first slice."

Candy knew that it's a tradition that the guest of honor guests the first slice, but this was too far, "I think we should split up" Candy whispered to her friends, "That way the mummies won't find us"

"Just be careful," Daniel said.

Candy was going around the place when she saw a witch that looked like Miss. Nordland working on a Halloween Brew. CAndy asked to see if she had any potions that will help her and her friends escape Queen Jardenevagow. "A buggy brew that we will make" Witchy Nordland explained, It will equal the power you take. With the power of the potion, you'll escape the horror and beware of the beasts that roarer."

Candy didn't know what Witchy Norldland meant but was determined to find her friends.

Kiki, on the other hand, was going around the kitchen, because she had a feeling that she that the mummies would want another cake. She found a spellbook that would make a new cake faster. She found a cake recipe spell that will give the mummies what they want, and to avoid being punished by Queen Jardenevagow.

_Create a mummified Halloween cake, with scarab sprinkles and chocolate flakes._

_Bake it with a little skeleton sprinkle, and a chocolate werewolf fudge winkle_

_Cylclops sweetness blob of a frosting, make the cake less exhausting._

In three seconds, five-layer cake chocolate pupped up. The cake had turquoise frosting and large sprinkles that looked like scarabs, "Now that's a cake."

While Daniel was going around a music wing, someone played a scary chord on the organ, much to Daniel's horror, "Who's playing" asked Daniel, "I know the Flight Of The Bumblebee on the violin"

In the middle, he could see Bennie dressed as The Phantom of The Opera while playing Beethoven's Fifth. "Welcome young soul." Phantom Bennie greeted, "Please recite a poem, without being scared.

Everywhere Daniel looked, he could see spiders, rats, ghosts, and monsters all around. He didn't have a choice. Daniel decided to recite a poem he did for his creative writing homework.

_When summer burned the earth again,_

_Beneath these branches in the domain._

_Rise in the night with the clear dark blue,_

_Rise why won't you._

Candy and Kiki could hear him from miles, without being scared. They rushed up to the music room and found him, "Daniel" Kiki said, "We were so worried about you."

"Me too" Daniel replied, "I thought I would be trapped here forever."

"And you are" Queen Jardenevagow shouted, "Phantom of The Cherry, I told you not to free them with a poetry recital."

"Your highness" Phantom Bennie said, "You always imprison slaves, you got to let them slide. It's going to bug them."

Just then, Candy remembered something, "A buggy brew that we will make," she thought to herself, It will equal to the power you take. With the power of the potion, you'll escape the horror and beware of the beasts that roarer."

With a toss of the potions, she turned the mummies into bugs. Candy, Kiki, and Daniel finally escaped, "So much for the spare cake I made for her." Kiki said.

"Don't worry" Candy replied, "I'm sure that the vermin would like it."

Back in the real world, they saw that a student was being rewarded for the Most Unique, "Just look at that" Vice Principal Cherry said, "Malcolm Neil" for his pirate costume with a sequin vest costume "I love the way they sparkle in the night."

Malcolm was a boy with freckles, purple eyes, and a pirate costume. VP Cherry gave him his ribbon for Most Unique costume, "Thank you Vice-Principal Cherry" Malcolm replied, "This is the best night of my life."

"Thank heavens we're back in the real world." Daniel sighed with relief, "Otherwise, we would forfeit the costume contest."

"What have you three been doing now" asked Aunt Regina as she helped them up.

"We've been in a haunted house with werewolves and mummies" Candy explained, "There's treasure us children always seek to find"

"And the winner of this year's Most Adorable Costume is" VP Cherry shouted as she opened the envelope, "Candy Cherry, Kiki Gauer, and Daniel Kinji for their bug costumes"

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel were surprised by this, "Looks like the importance of bugs helped out." Candy said.

All three rushed up to VP Cherry and they each took a ribbon. While everyone was rooting for their achievement, Alice just glared in jealousy.

"I haven't asked," said Kiki, "What happened to those weird Crowrockians"

"Last I saw they went outside" explained Paisley, who was dressed as a lifeguard, "Saying that they need to go back to their home planet."

Outside, Candy, Kiki, and Daniel saw the Crowrockians, contacting a spaceship, which looked like a giant pumpkin. In their hands, they started eating dandelions, "Their actual aliens"

"And the just cultivate the freshest flower" Kiki replied.

That said the time had come" The Crowrockian said, "We must go back to Crowrocker and report what we know about Earth's Halloween."

"It's a good thing they didn't abduct us" Daniel sighed with relief, "I can't miss out on dinner tomorrow night."

Thanks to Candy, Daniel is no longer scared of Halloween. They went back inside to celebrate.

**The end.**


	12. Nikita

Candy and Kiki were coming out of their art class, Mrs. Gauer has assigned them to do an oil painting based on famous novels. By the hall, they saw a blonde german girl who is slightly obese rushing around the place, she was Ronnie's best friend Nikita Wald, "Frau Nikita" said Candy, "Slow down, you'll get detention for running in the halls"

"I'm sorry," Nikita said in a German accent, "But my tin solider collection has gone missing."

"Counting ten tin soldiers in a row," asked Candy, "And didn't your grandmother gave you them."

"Ja" replied Nikita, "It was the last thing she gave to me before I moved to America from Germany."

"I'll help you find it after lunch" Candy replied.

"Me too" Kiki replied.

Meanwhile, at lunch, Oscar was going around the place disguised as a janitor, hoping to steal lunch money from the cash register. As he was pretending to clean up a mess, he got out a picture of an elderly man in his wallet. It was his late father, "Braxton Lott". "Well dad," Oscar said to the picture, "I'm going to finally do the Old Register Robbery trick as you taught me as a kid."

Oscar can remember the old days when he attended the rival school of the then Charles Cherry Academy, Bentlee Rounds High. Back then he was a bully. Every day he stole lunch money, snuck into cash registers, and laugh at charity events for no apparent reason without getting caught.

As Candy, Ronnie, Kiki, and Nikita were coming out, Nikita was still bummed out because she needed those tin soldiers back, "Oh Nikita you will never know," Candy replied, "You barely know anything about my home."

"It's time for a little imagination" Candy said.

"I knew it" Kiki replied, "You get do you your imagination bit."

"Let us all imagine Jolly Old England" Candy suggested, "Where I'm Sherlock Holmes and Kiki is Watson"

In her imagination, Candy and Kiki were Sherlock and Watson. Ronnie and Nikita, on the other hand, were both wearing 19th-century dresses. Nikita started looking up, "When you look up through the sky, Nikita" Candy said, "Do you count the stars at night?"

"I have" replied

On the ground, they found some sort of clue that looked like blood. That is, until Kiki smelled it, "This isn't blood" she said, "This is strawberry jam"

When they looked up, they saw a vision of Davina making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of a bakery, "Sorry" Davina replied, "I'm making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for table number 16."

Nikita remembered that England and Germany both have a lot of pubs where they serve root beer. So, they decided to go in and check it out.

Inside, they saw Oscar dressed like James Moriarty. "Looks like we have James Morioscar" Candy said, "We should ask him some questions?"

"Why can't we put the cuffs on him," Ronnie asked, "He's always causing trouble for our school"

"Because," answered Nikita, "A good detective never jumps to a conclusion."

As she got up to him, Sherlock Candy asked, "Did you ever take your eyes on a collection of tin soldiers."

"Ugh," Morioscar asked nervously, "I never saw them"

Then he ran off with some cash register money. Watson Kiki decided to collect them for evidence. Then she spotted Alice dressed as a lovely lady in the finest gown in all of England, "What's wrong with you Frau Kiki" asked Nikita, " She's dressed like Irene Adler, Sherlock's ex-girlfriend."

"Maybe she has some answers" Kiki suggested as she walked up to her, "Ugh, Alice"

"Not now" Alice shouted, "I'm busy being prettier than every girl in England."

"We just want to ask you some questions" Kiki replied.

Just then, they got into a little quarrel about who's prettier, "RUHIG(Quiet)!" shouted Nikita.

"I would rather dunk my head in Impossible Pudding than remain here" shouted Alice as she barged out.

Just then, Nikita froze, "I just remembered something," Nikita replied, "When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, must be the truth."

"What do you mean" asked Kiki"

"Herr Sherlock sad that one in one of his books" Nikita explained, "So maybe it could be in the last place to suspect."

Back in reality, they were in the costume design room. On a messy table, they saw a small box that had some candy on them. Carefully, Candy read the label.

_Property of Nikita Wald_

"What have we here," she said, "It's the tin solider collection"

Nikita slapped herself, "I must've left them there during my Costume Design class while cleaning up." recalled Nikita, "I was supposed to come up with a toy-themed costume for Christmas this December. It's hard to communicate when they couldn't understand that "Stoff" is German for, "Fabric" and I don't mean "Useless Stuff"."

Ronnie started to laugh, "Remember 4 years ago I moved here from Germany four years ago" Nikita replied, "Well, nobody wanted to be my friend, because they thought I talked funny. I was so ashamed, that I thought about not making any friends at all. That is until my very first Germany Unity Day in America. A brunette girl with paint all over was playing at the Arts and Crafts corner and made a drawing of German chocolates."

"They were completely life-like" Nikita replied, "I'll never forget it."

"So that's how Ronnie and Nikita became best friends." said Kiki, "How sweet."

By the door, Candy spotted Mr. Lott with some stolen money. Kiki turned her head and realized that she was right, "Going somewhere with that cash register money?" asked Kiki

"What" Mr. Lott replied, "You little brats, how did you know?"

"Let's just say we did a little imagination" Candy answered.

Nikita grabbed a fish and pointed at Mr. Lott with it, "Stay back" Mr. Lott said, "I'm allergic to fish."

"Relax" Nikita replied, "It's a prop fish. Now we want you to return the money before Frau Cherry finds out, or else we'll do it the Monty Python way."

"Fine" growled Oscar, "As you must know, I just had my hair done"

And just like that, the four girls forcefully let Oscar return the stolen cafeteria money to the cafeteria.

Later, Nikita, Ronnie, Candy, and Kiki were arriving at Wald's Truffle Town, where they served authentic German candy, "Looks like your letting out the gingerbread houses earlier this year." guessed Candy,

"Ja" Nikita replied, "We do this every year so menschens can get ready. No one likes the holiday rush."

"I'll never know how good it feels to hold you," Said Ronnie as she looked at Nikita, "Nikita, I need you so"

"If you're free to make a choice" Nikita replied, "Just look towards the west and we'll be there."

"Nikita is the other side of any given line in time" Candy recalled,

The girls were arriving at her candy shop where they were greeted by her mother, "Christina" who had graying blonde hair, a red blouse, crimson pants, and an apron, black high heels, and her father, "Nikolas" who had graying brown hair, blue shirt, black loafers, pants, and an apron. "Frau Nikky," Mr. Wald said to his daughter, "You brought Candy here"

"Yeah" replied Candy, "And I have been helping Nikita find her tin toy collection."

"Did you left something behind in school again?" asked Mrs. Wald."

"I'm sorry" Nikita replied, "I get a little mixed up sometimes."

"We do" Mrs. Wald replied, "We're just happy you found your grandma's tin toy collection."

"Do you ever dream of her?" asked Mr. Wald, "Do you ever see the letters that she write"

"I have" replied Nikita as she took a free sample of the chocolate turtles, "I still miss her."

"Besides the toy collection," Kiki asked as she was looking at the gumballs, "What else to do you remember of your grandma."

"She did love to make toys" Nikita answered, "She'd even gave some to a children's hospital in Düsseldorf, that's where our family grew up."

After Mr. Wald placed away some lollipops, he sighed, "My mother" Mr. Wald, "She always made toys for those who can't afford the latest dolls for bears. So she did her best to make them happy."

Just then, Mrs. Wald came in with a box. In the box were some German dresses, "Look at here" Ronnie said, "We've been rewarded with a new set of clothing."

Mrs. Wald told them that she was going through the attic in her home and needed to get rid of some dresses. This gave Candy an idea.

The next day at school, she and Kiki were displaying an oil painting of Sherlock and Watson solving a mystery in Germany, while wearing the German dresses Mrs. Wald gave them. For the assignment, they both got an A. Alice war paralyzed by how they based their painting on Sherlock Holmes.

"I think we have one more mystery to solve," said Candy.

"What's that Candy," asked Kiki.

"Will Alice ever calm down" answered Candy.

**The End.**


	13. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Aunt Davina was coming downstairs when she saw Aunt Regina balancing books, "I can't believe the nerve of you" Davina growled, "Balancing books on the day as before our wedding anniversary."

"Running a school is a very important job Davina" Regina growled, "My father left me this school before he retired. The school's writing dept is having a little trouble with its budget right now."

"What do you mean, "A little trouble with its budget" Davina asked, "We just did our fundraiser with the Jr Halloween party."

"Don't take the weight off me" growled Regina.

"Now you're just being offensive" yelled Davina, "You know "weight slang" insults me."

Upstairs, Candy and Ronnie heard the whole thing, much to their horror. Bennie didn't hear the argument because he was practicing, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart"

"What's wrong with Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina," asked Bennie.

"They got into a little fit" Ronnie answered, "Regina thinks that balancing books is more important than celebrating her 25th wedding anniversary with Aunt Davina."

"That's harsh" replied Bennie.

"Are Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina going to divorce" asked Candy.

"So don't misunderstand us" Ronnie replied, "They are the light in our lives. They would never separate."

"I should get to bed," Candy yawned, "I have that Music History Test tomorrow."

"Maybe in the morning," Bennie asked, "One of us should straighten out one of our moms."

"Toss a coin on it," Ronnie asked her brother,

"Good idea" Bennie answered as he got out a quarter, "Heads you take Aunt Regina, Tails I'll take Aunt Regina"

It landed on tails, meaning Bennie gets to handle Aunt Regina. Knowing this, Bennie is going to have a hard time calming down Aunt Regina.

In the morning, Candy, Ronnie, and Bennie, "These were just like those self-defense lessons Aunt Regina gave us" Bennie groaned, "How exhausting."

"Looks like my tap classes are going to be out of control thanks to this" Ronnie said.

In Mrs. Gauer's classroom, she saw Candy coming in, "Sorry I'm late" Candy said to her teacher, "Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina made us walk to school. They were too angry to drive us."

"Oh, my" Mrs. Gauer replied, "Sometimes couples bicker and say things they don't mean. Maybe a little food at lunchtime will cheer them up. Now sit down, you need to finish your pottery project.

After lunch, they spotted Alice with a wealthy couple, who was paralyzed with fear, "What do you mean, "My weekly allowance is held until tomorrow" Alice growled, "I want it now."

"But sweetie," said the man, "Mom and I had to do some paperwork today here, you know how looney landlords are."

"You must be Alice's parents," Candy said, "No wonder you were a little scared during Career Day."

"That's us," said Mrs. Levy, "We've been invited to the RDA here to fill out a few real estate forms."

Alice held her breath hard, "You're not going to get what you want if you keep holding your breath Sweetie" Mr. Levy replied.

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel went to another hallway to avoid an argument. Alice stopped holding her breath and decided to go back to eating her lunch.

In the hallways, Candy looked at her friends, "We should Imagine on this one" Candy suggested

"Good idea" Daniel replied, "Anything good that will help with your parents' financial troubles."

"Let's imagine being in a gold city," Candy answered, "Where golden instruments, in the deep blue sea."

"Look at us," Kiki said, "We're mermaids again."

They looked around the place to find answers to get Principal and Vice-Principal Cherry to stop arguing. Kiki found a merman giving his girlfriend a charm bracelet, "This reminds me of how my dad proposed to my mom" Kiki replied, "It's there I learned that you don't need a ring to propose to your sweetie."

"So Candy," asked Daniel, "How did your aunts get engaged?"

"Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina eloped" Candy answered, "They never liked to give into details of their elopement."

At one part, a painter mermaid saw them talking about their principal's argument, "You want to make your Aunts stop fighting" the mermaid asked Candy, "I can help you on one condition. You play Don't Go Breaking My Heart, that's my favorite song."

"I think we can make it," Candy said.

"Your right" Daniel replied as he got an aquatic violin.

Candy swam to an aquatic piano and started playing, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart"

After they finished, the mermaid artist applauded, "I give you my key" she said, "The key to my heart. Just look in the throne room of a school principal."

All three kids knew what she was talking about, the principal's office.

Back in the real world, Candy, Kiki, and Daniel were inside Principal Cherry's office. Kiki spotted a beautiful painting, "That's a wedding picture painted by Susie D'Orazio"

The painting was of Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina on their wedding day. Aunt Regina wore a white and pink tux, Aunt Davina wore a white wedding gown with pink roses. On their left ring finger. Regina's wedding ring had a pink tourmaline and Davina's wedding ring had a ruby. Candy suddenly remembered what Aunt Davina meant about Ringing It To Oscar"

At the door, Principal Cherry and Bennie were by the door, "Cadet Candy, Cadet Gauer, and Cadet Kinji" Principal Cherry replied, "I didn't call you three to my office."

"Sorry Principal Cherry" Kiki replied, "We didn't know when you knock on our door"

Also by the door were Vice Principal Cherry and Ronnie"We saw you guys wandering the halls" Ronnie explained, "We didn't want you guys to be late for class. Plus, Mr. Lott is here to collect the October mortgage."

"What? asked Principal Cherry,

In the halls, Mr. Lott was holding some important papers for The Cherry's to sign. Alice was going to class when she spotted the mean real estate tycoon, "G'Day there" he said, "I was just finishing up the mortgage payments for The Levy's."

"Shouldn't you do that in your office?" asked Alice, "Your a real estate tycoon."

"The doctor said that I needed some fresh air." Oscar explained, "And shouldn't you be in glass, your a Tardy Twit"

"You'll hear from my family's lawyers" growled Alice as she walked off.

Little did Oscar knew, is that Principal and Vice-Principal Cherry saw the whole thing. Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina looked at each other and winked, "Hello Mr. Lott" Principal Cherry greeted, "We have the money for the October mortgage."

"Here it is Sugar" Vice Principal Cherry, "10,000 in Ben Franklins"

As Mr. Lott opened the bag, he saw some money with an old man, cherries, and it said Cherry Buck on them, "What kind of money is this?" Oscar asked.

"Cherry Bucks" Principal Cherry explained, "The school wanted to teach the kids that greed can consume one's heart, so we made these."

"And don't worry" Vice Principal Cherry replied, "I already sent out the check before I headed off to work, you'll get it in three days' timing."

"But I can't wait that long" Mr. Lott replied, "I need a drink of tea."

"What a Drongo," said Bennie, "That means he's a fool."

"Where did you learn that Australian slang, Little Spice?" asked Vice-Principal Cherry.

"It just came to me," Bennie answered.

Both Principal and Vice-Principal Cherry looked at each other in horror, then Candy asked, "How can I get this Cherry Money"

"Students always get them if they go through a whole week without getting at least ONE detention" Principal Cherry as she gave her seven pretend money, "Since yours is two months overdue, here are seven 10 dollar Cherry Bucks.

"This is a good way to save financial troubles for the RDA." Vice Principal Cherry explained, "With Cherry Bucks, you can buy stuff at our school store, get seconds on dessert, or get a chance to see a free show."

"You know something" Candy replied, "I think I should give Kiki and Daniel free cookies tomorrow."

"Now that's Going Dutch" Ronnie smiled

After school, Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina took their kids and Kiki and Daniel to some free ice cream at THe Blue Skillet, "Hey guys" Bennie said, "Remember when D-, Mr. Lott tried to invest $500 bucks from Aunt Regina and Aunt Davina. Maybe they wanted to invest in something more than that."

"They did," Kiki said, "I remember that Principal Cherry's favorite color is red and Vice-Principal Cherry's is pink. Looks like they did it for their own wedding rings."

"Is that why you didn't invest $500 with Mr. Lott?" asked Candy, "You spent that money on each other's wedding rings."

"We did it for love Cadet Candy" Aunt Regina answered, "Love is worth more than money."

"Honey, if I get restless," Aunt Davina said as she took her wife's hand, "Baby, you're not that kind"

"AWWW," Candy, Ronnie, Bennie, Kiki, and Daniel said.

"Do you remember our wedding vows" asked Aunt Davina.

"When I was down, you became my clown" Regina recalled, "I gave you my heart."

"Right from the start, you will not depart" Davina recalled, "I gave you my heart.

Suddenly, Candy imagines a could've been wedding reception between Regina and Davina because they never had a honeymoon. Bennie was playing the guitar, Daniel was playing the violin, and Candy was playing the piano.

**The End.**


	14. Island Girl

During Miss. Nordland's dance class, they've been learning about Jamaican dances. As Candy stopped dancing for a water break, she saw a shy Jamaican girl with black hair in braids and maroon gym clothes, "Who's the shy girl in the corner?" asked Candy.

"That's just Raelynn Conner" Miss. Nordland explained, "She's having a little trouble coming up with a new dance for class due to her shy nature. Maybe you should help her out. You have such a big imagination."

"Your right" Candy said as she walked up to Raelynn, "Hey Raelynn, I'm "Candy". You probably know my adoptive mothers as the principals, "

"I've got The Quadrille, Maypole, Kumini, and Dinky Mili" answered Raelynn, "I learned them from my parents."

"That's a lot of dances you got there," Kiki said as she and Daniel came up, "I like them."

"To me, they sound like cartoon characters" Alice insulted.

Raelynn started to cry, while Candy, Kiki, and Daniel started to get annoyed, "Don't listen to Alice" Candy whispered, "She's always insulted other students who are better than her."

"I'm with you" Raelynn whispered, "Last week she insulted my dreadlocks for no reason".

"Besides," replied Candy, we're going to help you with your dance. Come to our house after school, we're the one with the red and blue gnomes near the convenience store, down where Lexington Cross convenient store is."

"Lexington Cross," asked Raelynn said, "My parents own the place, I've seen you come here with your brother and sister."

"Really," asked Candy, "Looks like I'm becoming popular."

After school, Raelynn arrived at the Cherry Residents. Davina answered the door and boy was she amused to see Raelynn, "I see your teeth flash," Davina said, "Jamaican honey so sweet."

Inside, she saw Candy, Kiki, and Daniel dancing while Bennie played his guitar and Ronnie painted. Raelynn started to feel a little shy, but Kiki let her in, "My Uncle Saptarki teaches homeless children how to dance" Kiki said, "He's my mom's brother from India. Whenever he visits West Virginia, he shows me the dance routines and the names of the homeless children. His birthday is coming up too"

"So what are you giving him?" asked Raelynn,

"A painting that Ronnie is working on" answered Kiki, "With a little help from me."

Ronnie showed the painting that she made, "I call this, "Turning tricks for the dudes in the big city" Ronnie said, "It's a Bollywood themed painting, partially inspired by Candy, Kiki, and Daniel's dancing."

"We better go help Aunt Davina with dinner," said Bennie, "We promised to help her."

Bennie and Ronnie went to the kitchen to help Vice-Principal Cherry with her cooking. Raelynn on the other hand, sat on the sofa and felt nervous, "Island girl," asked Cherry, " What are you wanting with the wondering world?"

Raelynn took a deep breath and said, "To be more confident, I've seen you guys perform with other kids and I don't feel sure of myself."

Then Candy just got an idea, "Let's all use our imagination" Candy suggested.

"Here we go" replied Kiki.

"Let's be in a submarine" suggested Candy, "In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, where fish roam about."

In the sub, they were all wearing sailor outfits. All three of them were exploring the wonders of the Jamaican deep. They spotted some blue tangs, sea turtles, and some manatees. As they were looking at some fairy basslet, a barracuda came and accidentally ate part of the ship. All four of them knew that they had to abandon ship fast. Raelynn found an escape pod and they made their way to the escape pod.

After abandoning the submarine, they decided to some exploring out of the escape pod. They all got into their scuba suit and found a sea mine with sea sapphires "This sea mine is beautiful" Raelynn replied, "Reminds me of those scuba diving trips my parents take me to. There is that one time where I found some dolphins and I hid by some seaweed because I thought they were sharks."

"Take it easy, Raelynn," Kiki said, "We're on the far side of the island"

"We should go on the surface to see what's up there," Daniel suggested.

But as they got up on the island, an ambush of warriors lead by Alice came in. In her hands, she had a Raelynn voodoo doll and it made Raelynn hitting herself., "Stop hitting yourself" shouted Warrior Alice as the other laugh at her.

Raelynn started becoming more discouraged by what Warrior Alice did, "Take it easy, Island Girl" replied Kiki, "It's okay to be shy."

"Your right," Raelynn said as she did The Quadrille, Maypole, Kumini, and Dinky Mili.

After she danced through the last warrior she landed in a pile of mud.

Back in the real world, Candy, Kiki, Daniel, and Raelynn ended up in the mud pits of Principal Cherry's garden, "Be careful" shouted Principal Cherry, "I just raked the leaves. I feel my nails scratch just like the rake."

"Sorry Aunt Regina" Candy replied, "We were imagining that we were submarine castaways."

"You and your imagination Cadet Candy" Principal Cherry replied, "Just clean up before dinner, Aunt Davina is fixing up spinach linguini."

In the family bathroom, they were clean and Raelynn was happy, "The mud puddles bring back so many memories of my times in Jamaica" Raelynn recalled.

"What," asked Kiki, "You love mud."

"I was a filthy kid back then" Raelynn explained, "Some girls don't like playing in the mud, but I use to live next door to a pig farm and they let me play with them whenever I want."

"Aww," Candy said, "That's cute."

"And filthy" Daniel grossly said.

"And you wrap yourself around like a well-worn tire" Candy said, "You'll be clean in time for dinner."

The next day at dance class, they displayed The Quadrille, which amused everyone except Alice, "What a bunch of baloney" shouted Alice, "I can dance better than that! How do you like the Frolicking of The Fists"

"No fists in the face" replied Candy, "We could get detention."

"That's right" Miss. Nordland said, "For now I'm letting you off with a warning."

Alice was relieved because she was supposed to get her weekly allowance today after work, but she wonders one thing, "Island girl, what you wanting with the bright man's world?" asked Alice

"To be me" Raelynn answered.

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel were amazed because Raelynn chose to be her shy and timid self.

**The End.**

**Note: I like to thank my older brother, "Jack" for giving me the idea of using the name, "Saptarki".**


	15. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

It was the Thursday before Winter Break. Every year, The Reginald Dwight Academy closes the session with its annual Winter Play. This year's production was, "The Wizard of Oz" Bennie was cast at The Wizard himself while Candy, Kiki, and Alice were dressed as The Lullaby League, "I can't wait to hear my adoring fans applaud for me" said Alice.

"Alice" growled Kiki, "Your one of the dancers in the lullaby league. You're not the star"

"Why do we have to join the production of The Wizard of Oz," asked Alice.

"Because it's a Christmas tradition" answered Candy, "We always do this before going home for Christmas"

"Honestly" Alice corrected "I celebrate Channukah"

"That's great Alice" Candy smiled.

"Tiny Dancers" growled Alice as she walked off to practice her dancing" "I didn't sign up with you as a loser assistant."

"I remember being in last year's production of The Nutcracker" Kiki recalled, "I was one of the angels and one of the polichinelles during Mother Ginger's scene."

"Lucky" growled Daniel, "I get to play the doorman for the Emerald City"

As Mr. Clement was checking on the set, Principal and Vice-Principal Cherry came in looking glum, "Is there something wrong with one of the actors" asked Mr. Clement, "I must have perfect attendance for my show."

They both answered, "It's Emery" Vice Principal Cherry explained, "She just came down with a bad flu."

"This can't be good" Mr. Clement replied as he started to panic pointlessly, much to the joy of Dakota, Dana, and Dawson, who play as the Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Lion, respectively.

"What are we going to do?" asked Vice-Principal Cherry, "The show is tomorrow and we have no one else to take Emery's place"

Principal Cherry looked up and saw Ronnie painting a pose of Nikita, who was playing Glenda The Good Witch, "Yes we do" Principal Cherry replied as she walked up to Ronnie, "Cadet Ronnie, we need your help."

"Me" Ronnie replied, "You don't understand, I'm just a painter for the set, plus I help out pick the costumes for the actor to wear."

"We know" Principal Cherry replied, "But Emery just came down with a bad flu and we need you to take her place."

"Are you sure?" Ronnie asked nervously, "I don't know anything about acting"

"But you saw The Wizard of Oz hundreds of times" Nikita replied, "You got to do this."

Without a choice, Ronnie decided to do it. Principal Cherry knew that Ronnie needed a little help with some acting, and in one day. So, she decided to turn to her two other kids, "Cadet Bennie, Cadet Candy" she said to her two other adoptive children, "I need you two to teach Ronnie about acting. The show is tomorrow and there isn't much time."

"Got it Aunt Regina," both Bennie and Candy said.

Daniel and Kiki decided to help too because they always help those in need, "This reminds me of the time I let my Cousin Lyla tell her boyfriend how she felt after his ex-girlfriend left him at the altar for a hunky surfer."

In the hallways, Ronnie was drawing Wizard of Oz drawings in her little sketchbook. Her sketchbook was an 8x10 tablet with a rainbow on it. "Hey Ron" shouted Bennie.

"Bennie, Candy" Ronnie nervously said, "I was going working on some sketches.

"When are you gonna calm down?" asked Benny, "When are you going to land?"

"Look" Ronnie replied, "I know this is a big event for the RDA, but my acting is a little off."

Candy started to smile, Kiki smiled too, "I know what this means," Kiki said.

"Yup," Candy replied, "Imagination time."

Candy, Kiki, and Daniel high fived, "Let's imagine that we're in Munchkin Land" Candy suggested, "The first-ever scene in color during The Wizard of Oz."

Everything turned into an Elton John variant of Munchkin Land. Everyone came out wearing Elton John apparel and started welcoming our heroes, including Aunt Davina, who is in the form of The Good Witch, "Welcome to Oz Evretin Nice" Davina replied.

Ronnie replied, "Stay calm" Bennie replied, "Just make good eye contact and don't look at the audience, that means the munchkins."

Ronnie said, "Please to meet you"

"Nice job." Candy commented

Suddenly, Alice came in as The Wicked Witch of the West. Ronnie was horrified, "Don't be scared" Candy replied, "Just stay calm."

Ronnie a deep breath and said, "What do you want?"

"The ruby slippers of course" Alice The Wicked Witch answered.

Before she had a chance to steal them, Davina the Good Witch used her magic to make them appear on Ronnie. "Now all you gotta do is follow the Yellow Brick Road"

As they were walking amongst the Yellow Brick Road, Candy, Bennie, Kiki, and Daniel taught Ronnie the basics of dancing. From saying lines loud and clear to making the audience show her face, having a broad chest when it comes to bravery scenes.

After they ruined Alice's clothes and returned the broom to Wizard Regina, they found a hot air balloon behind them. Before they could join, Daniel got a little scared about going into the balloons due to his tiny fear of heights, but Candy and the others ran after him. Aunt Regina accidentally got the balloon to go off after she did a facepalm.

But all hope wasn't lost, Davina the Good Witch came in to save them, "We're going back to our plough Hunting the horny back toad" Candy said to Good Witch Davina, "What do you think you'll do then? I bet that'll you'll remember your home."

They nodded their heads and shouted, "There's no place like home!"

Back in the real world, they realize that they were in the school's laundry room. The janitor was busy handling the costumes for The Wizard of Oz. As he got them out, he saw that they all shrunk in the wash, "This can't be good" the janitor said, "I must've used too much detergent again."

"Oh boy" Ronnie replied, "Looks like we lost track and I think I got the whole acting thing covered I should have listened to my old women about paying attention"

"No, Ronnie" Candy replied, "You did great"

"We knew you could do it, Sis," Bennie said, "But now what are we going to do with the costumes for The Wizard of Oz."

The janitor found a broken light and replaced it. When the light lit up, Candy got an idea, "I think I know how we can save The Wizard of Oz"

The next day at the production of The Wizard of Oz Principal Cherry, Vice Principal Cherry, and Mr. Clement were coming in when they saw that everyone was dressed in an Elton John variant of The Wizard of Oz, much to Principal Cherry's dismay, "What in howling old owl is going on?" Candy asked.

"Aunt Regina" Candy said while coming up in a sparkly Lullaby League girl, "Since the original clothes shrunk in the wash, we decided to add an Elton John twist to this"

"It's perfect" Mr. Clement smiled, "I had a huge crush on him in high school, but he married that Canadian David Furnish"

"Don't be jealous" Aunt Davina replied, "The show starts in 20 minutes."

"Your right" "The show must go on. Now where is the Dorothy understudy

"Right here!" shouted Ronnie, coming out in a sparkly blue dress, a rainbow feathered boa, and a basket with a gold silk bow, "How do I look?"

"Marvelous" Mr. Clement replied, "My show has been saved."

"Believe me, Aunt Regina," Ronnie said to her. "Elton John apparel makes anything cool"

Scene after scene, Ronnie did the best she could to make the show of The Wizard of Oz a success. "Oh, I've finally decided my future lies" Ronnie smiled, "Beyond the yellow brick road"

Mr. Clement knew that some of the lines Ronnie said wasn't part of the script, but was happy that she's making the show a success.

After the production, "Alrighty folks" shouted Aunt Davina, "It's time for the Secret Santa exchange.

Bennie and Dawson were each other's Secret Santa. Bennie gave Dawson a hacky sack while Dawson gave Bennie new guitar strings.

Ronnie and Dana were each other's Secret Santa. Ronnie gave Dana a painting of Nikita as Glenda while Dana gave Ronnie a new sketchbook with the Ruby Slippers on them.

Dakota and Nikita were each other's Secret Santa. Dakota gave Nikita a new winter coat and Nikita gave Dakota German scarf.

Alice and Presley were each other's Secret Santa. Presley gave Alice a poetry book about jewels while Presley gave her some socks. Alice was hoping that Presley would be disappointed, but instead, she was delighted, because calluses weren't funny.

and Candy, Kiki, and Daniel were each other's Secret Santa. Candy shook her gifts from Kiki and Daniel and saw that they got her a pair of ruby slippers, just like in The Wizard of Oz, "We knew you love using your imagination" "So Daniel, Mrs. Kinji, my mom and I pitched in and got you some ruby slippers."

Candy then gave Kiki and Daniel opened their tiny boxes, to find a bracelet with three big beads, "Are these Friendship bracelets?"

"They are" Candy replied, "We've bonded so much over the past three months, I figure we could use a token of our friendship. I made them myself."

Kiki and Daniel were delighted by the gift. After Candy, Kiki, and Daniel placed on the bracelets, they gave each other high fives with them.

**The End.**


	16. Pinball Wizard

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and Davina was taking Cherry, Kiki, and Daniel to the school arcade, The Mellow Gamer Center. "Wow," Candy said, "This arcade is really cool."

"That's right" replied Vice-Principal Cherry, "This is where the students of RDA go to when they have after school activities."

"That's good" replied Daniel, "Because my sister is inviting her friends over for a study group and Mom doesn't want me disrupting them."

Next to the Whack A Clown, they saw a pinball machine called, "Miss Johns' Wonder Circus". Vice Principal Davina told her that it was first plugged in when she first came to the Reginald Dwight Academy. Also, she had the top score.

_Dav: 300,000._

"Wow" exclaimed Kiki, "No one can have beating that scores for three decades."

"Ever since I was a young girl, I played the silver ball" VP Cherry replied, "I must've played them all"

On the front of the machine, Daniel could notice a little sign.

_To be tossed out_

"Too bad" growled Alice from behind, "Sounds like VP Cherry is pinned out!"

"Hello, Alice" growled Cherry, "Shouldn't you be at your Dweeb Dance Club now?"

"Correction" replied Alice, "I have my tap dance club today. It's a good thing I didn't sign up your stupid ballet club."

"Wow, Alice" replied Kiki, "You really want to avoid Candy do you."

"She's such a loser" "Just like one of her mothers."

"But she ain't seen nothin' like you in any amusement hall" replied Candy, "That deaf, dumb, and blind kid sure plays a mean pinball"

As Alice pushed Candy out of the way, she started playing the machine. Daniel and Kiki tried to warn Alice that it's going to be scheduled to be tossed, but Alice just ignored her. Seeing their sad faces, Candy decided that they should use their imagination.

With two shinning smiles, Kiki and Daniel joined in. All four of them started imagining a circus named Cirque De Cherry.

The tent was covered with piano and music decorations, Concession Boy Benny and Concession Girl Ronnie were giving out slices of cherry pies for refreshments, Tight rope walker Nordland was entertaining the crowd, The Omazing Otto was pulling rabbits out of his hat, and Nikky The Clown was making balloon animals. VP Cherry was curious because she wants to know who's in charge of the circus, "That's easy" Candy answered, "You are"

Looking at her clothes, VP Cherry realized that she has become Ring Master Davina, "Even on my usual table," Davina said, "I can beat the best to liven up this place"

In the middle of the circus, VP Cherry announced Dana, Dawson, and Dakota the Daredevil Trio, Regina the Lion Tamer, and finally Candy, Kiki, and Daniel the ball dancers. Kiki did a few hand stances on her ball, Daniel moved around and was wobbly, and Candy did pirouettes on her ball. In the ring, they did a little routine that looked like a pinball machine.

Back in reality, Candy, Kiki, and Daniel accidentally bumped into Miss. Nordland. She wasn't mad but was surprised that they get to mimic a pinball machine. "Forgive us, Miss. Nordland" explained Candy, "We're trying to cheer VP Cherry up."

"I was just coming from the dance dept and Mrs. Hext was taking roll call and noticed that Alice hasn't taken attendance." Miss. Nordland explained, "Do you know where she is."

With three smiles, Cherry, Kiki, and Daniel decided to tell Miss. Nordland where she is.

At the pinball machine, Alice was starting to get a little annoyed, because the pinball machine wasn't working. "We were trying to tell you, Levy," replied Miss. Nordland "The pinball machine has had it. I also came to tell VP Cherry that the new pinball machine is here."

"Now that is Regina's job to get the new pinball machine" replied Davina, "She told me that it's a surprise."

After Candy poked Alice on the shoulder, Alice turned her head in rage, "Watch it" growled Alice, "I just moisturized my skin."

When she looked up, she saw her dance teacher who was mad. Miss. Nordland took Alice by the hand and dragged her to her Jazz Dance club.

Suddenly, a pair of movers came in with a space-themed pinball machine. Looking closely, VP Cherry realized that the new pinball machine is the sequel to Miss Johns' Wonder Circus.

_Miss John's Circus Galaxy._

"All right, Aunt Davina" exclaimed Candy, "Looks like you get to keep your title.

"She's a pinball wizard who scores a trillion more" shouted Kiki, "And best of all, she gets to keep her high score."

"We better get home" Aunt Davina answered, "I'm making chicken cannelloni tonight."

Kiki and Daniel looked at each other and decided that they should play the machine first, for Vice-Principal Cherry.

**The End**


	17. Step Into Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone just wrapped up dinner. Kiki, Daniel and Amaya were also there so they can see Santa Claus come down the chimney. Daniel and Amaya were supposed to visit his father, but the train schedule was booked for the entire holiday season. Ronnie and Bennie were playing Yummy Land (Christmas Edition), which they do every year, "Looks like I get to go to Nanna Gingerbread's Christmas Party" smiled Ronnie.

"Congrats, Sis" replied Bennie, "Looks like I'm still at Lenny the Lemonjack's log cabin."

Daniel, Kiki, and Amaya weren't the only ones at the house. Amongst them were Aunt Regina's older brother, "Charlie" and her younger brother, "Lionel". Charlie had short blond hair, glasses, and wore a suit; while Lionel has a smooth blond cut and wore a Christmas sweater. After Regina and Charlie got out a plate of cookies for dessert, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it Sis" shouted Lionel, "It must be The Package Boy!"

Remembering that she didn't do any last minute online orders, Aunt Regina started to feel suspicious.

At the door, was an elderly Caucasian man in a green suit, and an African American couple wearing New Orleans styled clothes, "Welcome to our Christmas song," greeted Lionel, "I'd like to thank you for the year. So I'm sending you this Christmas card."

After Uncle Lionel gave him the Christmas card. He introduced Bennie, Ronnie, and Candy to their adoptive grandparents, "It's a good thing Uncle Lionel has their contact info" whispered Bennie, "Now we can get some answers."

"Easy, Lionel" replied the old man, "We're just here because you want to tell your nieces and nephew the truth about Regina and Davina."

Feeling scared, Charles Cherry III came in. As Regina was sipping her hot cocoa with nutmeg, she spotted her father and spitted out the cocoa, "Dad!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Lionel invited me" explained Grandpa Charles, "Plus, he got your kids involved."

Aunt Regina glared at her younger brother, "Lionel" shouted Aunt Regina, "I told you to not to invite Dad over."

"About that" Lionel laughed nervously, "I also invited Davina's folks over!"

By the piano were Davina's parents, "Jaylene" and "Kobe" Revie. Davina was delighted to see her parents, because they hadn't talked much since she adopted Bennie, Ronnie, and Candy. Regina was horrified, because her father and in-laws were here for Christmas. Grandpa Kobe explained to Aunt Regina that it was her kids ideas to invite them and Grandpa Charles."

"I know how you girls met" Candy recalled, "You were in high school and Davina moved next door to Susie at that time, but we wanted the full story. Uncle Charlie told us that you rarely spoke to our grandparents and wanted to know why."

"That was a long time ago." recalled Regina.

Candy, Kiki, Daniel, Bennie, and Ronnie decided to use their imagination to learn the full story of how Candy's adoptive mothers met.

**30 Years Ago**

Regina Cherry was a regular old tomboy hippie at the newly renamed Reginald Dwight Academy. Around that time, her father, "Charles Cherry III" was the principal of the school. She and her best friend Susie D'Orazio always walk to the Reginald Dwight Academy. On the first day of Ninth Grade, they were both going into their Modern Dance class when a young Davina spotted Young Regina working on her dance fighting skills. She knew that they don't allow violence in school, but Regina was only defending herself. "You must be Regina Cherry" guessed Davina, "I'm Davina Revie, Susie's new neighbor."

"That's right" Regina answered as she blushed.

Observing the look on her best friend's face, Susie could tell that Regina is crushing on Davina.

During lunch, Regina was making a pea writing of "R+D", "Ooooh" teased Young Lionel, "Sounds like you're in love with Damari from art class"

"No" answered Regina.

"Then how about Dario from your photography class?" asked Lionel.

Lionel still believed that his sister loved guys, but Charlie didn't. He always secretly knew that his little sister was a lesbian since they were kids. From calling Diana Ross and Arethra Franklin smokin', to staring at photos of the girls' tap dance team. Unfortunately, RDA had a strict no-gay policy instructed by their grandfather. Worried that their father would expel her for being gay, they kept it a secret from him.

"So, Sis" asked Charlie, "Are you having any plans after school? I'm volunteering at the library and Lionel is going to see that new William Shatner movie."

"Go ahead," answered Young Regina, "I'm going to get to know Davina better."

"You mean the new girl?" giggled Lionel, "Good luck."

On their way there, Regina thought about how she was still in the closet, because her father gets panic attacks when he catches a gay or lesbian in his household. He kicked out all of her brother's friends who were gay and she thought it was rather silly. *This is just like my crush on Kiki Dee.* she thought to herself, *I hope it's not compared with Davina.*

In her new home, Davina was unpacking some stuff when she spotted her new neighbor Susie with her best friend, Regina. Davina blushed and dropped her collector's plate on accident. *Look at Regina* she thought to herself, *What a blond brave big go.*

As they got inside the groovy home, Susie and Regina spotted the mess Davina made and cleaned it up.

By the time Grandma Jaylene and Grandpa Kobe came in with some lemonade, they spotted Regina and Susie tossing out the plate, "It was an accident." explained.

"No prob" Jaylene smiled gleefully, "Your father and I always hated that old Moroccan plate, and we couldn't get the creepy patterns out of our heads."

Davina was happy, because she wasn't in trouble. She was so happy, she decided to play Don't Go Breaking My Heart on the piano, "So" flirted Regina, "You play piano?"

"I'd like to sing about all the things," answered Davina "Your eyes and mind can see."

Over the next three months, Susie, Regina and Davina got to know each other one better. The more Regina and Davina bonded, the more they fell in love, even though they don't know the other's true feelings.

"Welcome to my Christmas song" shouted Principal Charles Cherry, "This is going to be the best Christmas Dance Off ever, so hop aboard the turntable and step into Christmas with the RDA Dancers."

There weren't many male dancers for the show, so Regina cross-dressed as a male elf while Davina dressed as a female elf. Over the past two hours, they performed many Elton John/Christmas songs, "If we can help to entertain you" Davina shouted towards the audience. "Oh we will find the ways"

"I'd like to thank you for the year" Regina shouted towards the audience , "So keep smiling through the days."

During the after-party, Davina and Regina wanted to declare their love for each other in private. So, they both went outside the school. "Reg" said Davina "I have something to tell you."

"What's that, Davina" asked Regina with a blush.

"I love you" smiled Davina, "We can watch the snow fall forever and ever"

"Your eyes and mind can see," Regina said to Davina, "Oh, step into Christmas with me, yeah"

After ten seconds of staring at each other lovingly, Regina and Davina kissed.

Over the last four years, Regina and Davina secretly dated. The only ones who knew about their secret dating were Charlie and Susie. Knowing Lionel, he could play tattletale.

When their senior prom came, Regina and Davina went with Susie to avoid suspicion. On the podium, Principal Cherry came up to announce the prom king and queen, "Alrighty, now" shouted the principal, "Your prom king is, "Allan Holland"."

After got his crown, Principal Cherry got the envelope for the prom queen, "And your prom queen" shouted Principal Cherry as he read the flash card, "Davina Revie"

Davina was happy that she became prom queen, but was sad that she got to dance with a guy. As Allan asked for a dance, Young Davina refused, "I have a confession to make" she said sadly, "I'm in love with Regina Cherry."

Everyone but Regina, Susie, and Lionel were surprised, because the only daughter of the principal is a lesbian. "And I love Davina Revie" professed Regina as she barged up and kissed Young Davina.

Instead of booing and rage, everyone cheered. Principal Cherry on the other hand, was outraged, "My own daughter a lesbian?" he asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"Dad" shouted Young Regina, "This isn't 1951 anymore, and things change. If you can't accept I'm a lesbian, them I'm moving out."

"And I'm keeping my crown" shouted Young Davina.

Regina, Davina, Susie, and Lionel walked away from the principal, much to his dismay.

Back in the real world, Candy, Ronnie, Bennie, Kiki, and Daniel spotted Amaya be cuddled by Grandpa Kobe. "Daniel" he said to the jazz dancer, "Your sister is cuddly as a teddy bear rebuilt with love."

"He is definitely Vice Principal Cherry's dad" admitted Daniel.

"Now you understand why I had to stay in the closet" asked Aunt Regina.

"Yeah" answered Candy, "You were afraid that you would suffer the same fate the other homosexual kids did."

"Aunt Regina" cried Ronnie, "We didn't know."

"Once you became principal" "You allowed all straight and gay students to come."

"Is that why you made her principal instead of me?" asked Charlie.

"Of course" Grandpa Charles answered, "She's more into authority than you."

Wanting to cheer everyone up after learning the truth about her lesbian moms, Candy walked up to the piano and performed Step Into Christmas. Hearing this, everyone started to feel better.

In the morning, it was Christmas. Bennie got new guitar strings, Ronnie got a new Sugar Rush Happy Beans clown doll, Candy, Kiki, Daniel, and Amaya got a new scarf, Regina and Davina got some new Elton John music sheets, Uncle Lionel and Uncle Charlie went down to open presents. The one thing that Cherry didn't get is, where did the new batch of cookies come from. Seeing some red sparkles, Candy, Kiki, and Daniel figured that it had to be Santa. "This is a time to eat, drink and be merry, the admission's free!" shouted Candy.

**The End.**

**In Memory of Kobe Bryant(1978-2020)**


	18. Saturday's Night Alright

On a sunny Friday afternoon, everyone at the Reginald Dwight Academy was getting out, including The Cherry Siblings, "Finally" shouted Ronnie "The weekend has arrived"

"So what do you girls want to do" asked Bennie, "Dawson promised his grandfather that they would go to the movies together this weekend, Dana is out of town for a comic convention and Dakota is helping her parents clean the attic."

"Kiki is helping her parents with dinner and Daniel has to babysit Amaya again." Candy explained.

By the parking lot, they spotted a group of bikers dressed in green, "Do you know where we could find Regina Cherry" asked the lead biker.

"Our adoptive mothers are going to meet us here to talk about weekend activities" explained Ronnie, "Plus they warned us about stranger danger."

"We're no strangers" replied the biker leader, "We knew Reg from her post-high school days, Remember when she used her dance fighting to help us, guys?"

The other bikers nodded, much to The Cherry Siblings confusion.

Suddenly, Principal and Vice Principal Cherry came out of the school and were surprised by the appearance of the mysterious biker gang, "Aunt Regina" asked Ronnie, "Do you know those dorks?"

"Yes" Aunt Regina answered sadly, "Those are "The Green Knives" the most vicious bikers in West Virginia. I was a member once I came out of the closet after prom. Unfortunately, I had to leave them after they almost robbed Aunt Davina's home."

"Yeah" Aunt Davina replied, "I'll never forgive those sharp scoundrels for robbing my family. Luckily, Reg got all the stuff back."

After Ronnie and Candy turned their heads, they saw that Bennie was missing.

During dinner, Candy, Ronnie, Regina, and Davina were having Penne with Marinara sauce for when Bennie barged in dressed like a Green Knife. "I'm a juvenile product of the working class" shouted Bennie "Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass!"

"Benjamin Cherry" shouted Regina, "Are you bringing up my old scars?"

"You know it, Aunt Regina" answered Bennie, "I never thought that The Green Knives would be so cool."

"Then I guess you won't have any chocolate Turkish delight for dessert." said Aunt Davina.

"Whatever" Bennie rudely growled, "I'm trying to avoid being fat like you anyway."

Offended by the insult, Davina let for the backyard. This made Candy and Ronnie worry.

On Saturday morning, Ronnie was painting a picture of some sunflowers while Candy was playing Saturday's Night Alright on the piano. Bennie slid down the stairs and placed his Green Knife bandana on, "Bennie" scolded Ronnie, "You know Aunt Regina hates it when you slide down the railway."

"Get about as oiled as a diesel train" shouted Bennie, "Gonna set this dance alright with The Green Knives"

As he rushed outside to meet The Green Knives, Ronnie and Candy decided to find him before someone got hurt, "Let's use your imagination to help our problem." Candy suggested.

"Let's pretend that we're on The Orient Express" suggested Candy "Or should I say, "The Oily Express."

Everything turned into a Van Gogh-like Orient Express. Candy and Ronnie wore early 30s apparel and were going around the place looking for Conductor Bennie. By an eating quarters, they spotted Waiter Daniel, "It's getting late," Candy said, "And have you seen our mate, Bennie Cherry?"

"I've seen him" Waiter Daniel answered, "He and those Green Knives barged in and stole all the vegetables, say that their going to dump them all over Conductor Otto."

At the pilot of the train, Engineer Otto was putting coal into the furnace when The Green Knives started tossing vegetables at him, "Easy" growled Engineer Otto, "Vegetables are healthy."

"Not to us" shouted Bennie, "Especially broccoli."

"Don't give us none of your aggravation" scolded Candy; "We had it with your discipline"

"Shut up" shouted Conductor Bennie, "These are my friends now, Not those dumb Jets."

Just as they were about to toss vegetables at them, Candy and Ronnie made a run for the door.

Back in the world, they found a tattoo parlor called, "Ink About It" "Isn't Ben too young to get a tattoo?" asked Cherry

"Yeah" Ronnie answered, "You have to be 18 to get one, unless it's adult supervision."

Before they could go in, they spotted Bennie being traumatized and hiding behind a bench. Observing his behavior, Ronnie and Candy knew that their brother just quit The Green Knives. "You had to leave due to permanent tattoos."

"I had to" shouted Ben, "I don't want to upset my aunts."

"Too bad" replied the biker leader, "We we're looking forward to have a new guitarist after our previous one broke his arm during a bike stunt. Plus we could use a small backup dancer and a graffiti artist."

"My sisters looks cute in her braces and boots" commented Bennie as he rushes to them, "A handful of grease in their hair."

"Well" Ronnie said, "Looks like we're going to have to pack pretty tight in here tonight I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right."

Instead of fighting, Bennie, Ronnie, and Candy did some ballet/jazz dancing to escape them and return back to The Cherry Residents. Aunt Regina was doing some aerobics and Aunt Davina was playing Saturday's Night Alright on the piano when they spotted their children coming home, "Little Spice" shouted Aunt Davina, "Your back."

"Welcome home Cadet Bennie" smiled Aunt Regina.

After Bennie explained to them about his reason to quit, Aunt Regina also had another confession to make. On her left thigh, Aunt Regina showed homage similar to Elton John's album, "Saturday's Night Alright".

_Saturday's Nights_

_Alright For_

_Fighting_

_Reg + Dav_

"This was the only tattoo I got while I was in The Green Knives" Aunt Davina smiled, "After that, I decided to not get any more tattoo."

"Don't worry about it Reg" Davina replied to her wife, "I like this tattoo anyway, because your always ready to fight for what's right."

On Sunday, they were having Brunch at The Blue Skillet. Candy was having french toast with apples, Ronnie was having vegetarian pancakes, and Bennie was having eggs benedict, Aunt Regina was having a fruit salad and Aunt Davina had half a dozen donuts. "I'm glad I'm back with you guys" admitted Bennie, "I like being with you guys a whole lot better"

"Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike we hearing" asked Ronnie, "Do you really mean it."

"I mean it" answered Bennie; "I mean they have to initiate new recruits by getting a tattoo."

"What about us?" Dawson asked from behind

"Yeah" Dakota replied, "We got a band rehearsal in in two hours."

Bennie looked at his adoptive mothers, who approved him catching up with his real friends.

Bennie and The Jets barged out of The Blue Skillet, hopped into the car, and rode off.

**The End**


	19. Made In England

Ronnie was coming out of her poetry class when she heard a sudden announcement, "Would Veronica Cherry come to the principal's office immediately?" announced Principal Cherry on the intercom.

**XxoxX**

In her office, a mysterious stranger accompanied Principal Cherry. "Cadet Ronnie," said Principal Cherry; "You know that you've been pen pals with Mr. Harper since you were a kid."

"Yeah, " answered Ronnie.

"Well, " replied Principal Cherry "He's decided to be in the exchange student program so he can finally meet you."

The mysterious stranger turned his head, revealing to be Ronnie's pen pal from England, Harper. It turned out Harper was a handsome British boy and trendy turquoise clothing. He turned his head and looked at Ronnie. "It's nice to finally meet you Veronica" said Harper in a British accent.

Ronnie was cupid-struck, because Harper looked even more appealing than he did in the pictures he gave her. "Your handsome" commented Ronnie, "But I'm rushing a little bit."

"That's okay," agreed Harper, "We'll get to know each other better during my stay here."

"Yeah" smiled Ronnie *What a muffin.*

**XxoxX**

After school, Ronnie and Harper were bonding when they spotted Candy, Daniel, Kiki jazz dancing, "Isn't that your little sister and her friends?" asked Harper.

"They are" Ronnie admitted, "I must warn you, Candy has the wildest imagination in all of West Virginia."

"Really" asked Harper,

Ronnie nodded her head.

When they got close to them, Candy was amazed to finally meet her older sister's pen pal from England. "Excuse Me," asked Harper, "Are you Candy Cherry?"

"That's me," Candy answered. "And you're Harper. Aunt Regina told me that you would be staying in America for the semester."

After introducing Kiki and Daniel to him, Candy decided to bring him and Ronnie to Bennie and the Jets next gig at the Pastry Festival. "Along the way," Candy continued, "let's use our imagination for this. We'll imagine the place like 1960s England, just like when Elton John was part of the group Bluessology."

**XxoxX**

Everywhere was Beatle and Elton John media, "Look at all of this," gasped Harper, "You have quite the imagination, Candy."

"Yes," replied Candy, "Yes, I have."

As they were window-shopping, Harper passed by a shop that says 'Appleto Crag Music Shop'. "I had a like-me father, had a love-me mother" recalled Harper, "And I had Little Richard collectibles and a black piano."

"I play piano too," Candy replied, "Aunt Davina gave me private lessons."

The more they strolled around 1960s England, the more Candy and Harper bonded.

Looking around, Ronnie couldn't help but be amused by the beautiful art. By an art shop called "The Craft Room," she spotted a postcard-like painting of Tupelo, "Oh, that sweet Georgia Peach and the boy from Tupelo," recalled Ronnie. "He cheated on me in the eighth grade last year for a gothic graphics artist."

"Yuck" growled Harper, "I can tell that some goths are troublemakers."

"Oh yes" groaned Candy, "Kyson the juggler. Face down on a playground crying god, send me a brother."

"You just did," shouted Bennie from behind.

**XxoxX**

Back in reality, Bennie was amazed that Ronnie had brought her pen pal from England over. Also, by the look of their blushing faces, they had a thing for each other. "Your just in time for the pastry festival." smiled Bennie.

At a pie booth, Alice spotted them and planned to ridicule Candy again, "Give me that sweet Georgia Peach Pie," shouted Alice.

"You're not sharing," growled Kiki, "You're *stealing!*"

"Shut up, freeloader!" shouted Alice as she grabbed Harper's pie and stuck her tongue out.

"Give Harper back his pie!" shouted Candy.

"I will" Alice laughed as she glared at Harper, ". . . in the face."

Just like that, she tossed a pie in Harper's face, "I was made in England like a blue Cortina." Harper explained, "And you are like an old 1923 Ford Model T 2-Door Sedan."

"You had a scent for scandal, Alice" Candy groaned.

"I had eleven years of pain and nothing to cling to," growled Alice as she tossed another pie at Candy.

One by one, Alice pied Candy's friends and siblings. Just as she was about to throw a apple pie at them, the CEO of the Beautique Cosmetics Company grabbed her, "There's a saying, 'You toss it, you buy it."

" Aleah Hodson" Alice laughed nervously, "Candy Cherry started it by giving a pie to Veronica's pen pal."

"Yes," replied Mrs. Hodson. "But your always causing problems for the good students of the RDA. My daughter has warned me of your cruelty and your money issues. Looks like I'm gonna have to call your parents about this."

Immediately, Kiki recognized Mrs. Hodson and Paisley's mother. She explained to Candy and Daniel that Beautique Cosmetics was having a bake sale to raise money for their new lipstick, Sew and Sew Stick.

"Talk about a 'Bad Apple,'" joked Harper.

"And one bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch, girl," joked Kiki. "Looks like you won't be going to that reality show musical audition after all."

"I've been to the places that Elton John has been" Harper replied, "My parents are British talent agents."

"You mean the Fun In The Sun Talent Agency," asked Ronnie, "I remember the letter of you meeting One Direction there, who were the judges for a singing competition."

"That's the one" Harper answered, "We'd even help alumni from RDA come to the UK for work."

"Really" Candy asked, "So, what do you think of America so far?"

"Despite Principal Cherry's stern behavior, the pie throwing, and Alice's rudeness" Harper answered, "I like it here."

During the festival, Bennie and The Jets performed "Made In England" while balancing onstage through a leftover pie mess.

**XxoxX**

Later at the Cherry Residents, Harper joined them for dinner. "Penne with pesto" smiled Harper, "I'm quite impressed."

'It's a little recipe we've learned from our old friend Susie" explained Aunt Davina as she took her wife's hand, "Now Evretin Nice's pen pal, for dessert we have chocolate or blueberry pie from the pastry festival."

Feeling nervous, they decided to have some chocolate pudding instead.

**The End.**


End file.
